Naruto the chronicler
by Dragco
Summary: This naruto will different
1. Team seven passes

**Chapter 1:** Team Seven Passes

**BY **Dragco

Naruto sits at his table in his house, which looks like a small house surrounded by a large complex self-sustaining garden that keeps the house hidden. The inside the house is the size of a huge mansion that is larger than the hidden leaf. Naruto is eight years old, because he joined the ninja academy at age four. He is 2' 2" tall, and weighs only 10 lbs. Naruto has the body shape that any woman and men would envy, and tanned skin that any one would envy with six whisker birthmarks three on each cheek. Naruto has hair that looks like the sun would envy, and eyes so blue that the ocean and sky both would envy together. Naruto's hair reaches to his waist, and he has little muscle that makes him look weak. Naruto has gravity seals, seals that keeps his muscles small, and the secret of Tsunade's super strength combined.

Naruto's Uziashi fly around Naruto's home to keep intruders under carefully watch. Naruto picks up his white cloak that has the Kyuubi no Kitsune on it with tons of books and scrolls around, as it wears a headband that has the leaf symbol on it. He puts the cloak on, and then puts his book bag on. He comes to his kitchen counter, and picks up his glasses. He puts his glasses on. Naruto leaves his house, and locks his front door. Naruto locks the front gate, and actives the Safety seals that makes a barrier that keeps anyone from trying to steal for him. Naruto leaves a small swarm of Uziashi that portals his home. Naruto comes to the Ninja Academy before anyone else. He comes to Iruka's Classroom, and sits at his desk in the front row. Mizuke picks Naruto up like a baby. "You are so cute, Naruto," Mizuke states. He starts to dance around the classroom. "Mizuke sensei please put me down?" Asks Naruto kindly. Iruka comes into his classroom to see Mizuke holding Naruto like a baby and dancing, as Naruto is trying to get free. "Mizuke put Naruto down, now," Iruka states, and Mizuke releases Naruto. Mizuke runs off to his teaching work. "Today we get put into teams with a Junín as sensei," Naruto thinks, "There's trainee, Genin, Cynin, Junin, Hokage, Anbu, Anbu captain, Anbu Commander, Anbu General, and Anbu Leader." Iruka gathers the Hokage's list. Later as Iruka is talking to the class. "Today, you will be placed on three men cells with a Junin as sensei," Iruka States, "Team Seven's three genins are Uchiha Sasuke, Hurano Sakura, and Uzimaki Naruto. Your Junin sensei is Hatake Kakashi." The other teams are the Same as in the anime series.

Five hours later waiting for their sensei. "WHAT KIND OF SENSEI IS LATE TO MEET HIS TEAM!" Sasuke and Sakura Howl causing Naruto to flinch. The classroom door opens, and Kakashi walks in. "I hate your all, because you are all boring!" Kakashi states. "Kakashi is weird!" Naruto thinks. "Meet me on the roof in one hour," Kakashi says. He then leaves in a swirl of leafs. Naruto walks out the room. Sasuke and Sakura walk out of the classroom. Sasuke and Sakura comes to the academy's roof to see Kakashi reading an orange little book giggling, and Naruto holding five small white bugs. Kakashi puts his orange book away, and says, "Time for introduces." "Like what?" Asks Sakura. "Your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams," Kakashi answers. "Can you show us how?" Sasuke asks. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, and the rest is restricted," Kakashi states. "all we learned was his name," Sasuke and Sakura think. "You next Emo," Kakashi says pointing to Sasuke. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have a few likes which include Naruto is my teammate and my training, and Ramen. I have too many things I dislike to list. My hobbies are training and eating all kinds of ramen, and my dream is to restore my clan to glory," Sasuke says. "You next Pinky!" Kakashi states pointing to Sakura. "My name is Hurano Sakura. My likes are my crush and the class baby Naruto as my teammate. My dislike is Ino pig. My hobbies are tea drinking and flower arrangements. My dream is to marry my crush," Sakura says. "Female ninjas today have love on the brain," Kakashi thinks. "You next bug boy," Kakashi states as he points to Naruto. "My name is Uzimaki Naruto. My likes are cooking, gardening, reading, creating new jutsus, helping my friends, and bugs. I have no dislikes. My hobbies are discovering new things, reading ancient scrolls and books, collecting relics of the ancient empires, and using ancient jutsus. My dream is to become the Head Librarian of the Hidden Leaf," Naruto says.

You will meet at training grounds seven at 9:00a.m. tomorrow," Kakashi states, "You might want to skip breakfast or you might puke." He vanishes into a poof of smoke. Sakura asks, "Sasuke will you go out on a date with me?" "Ok," Sasuke answers. They go off to the Tea Shop. Naruto comes to his front gate, and undo the safety seals. He unlocks the gate, and enters his garden. He comes to his front door, and he unlocks his front door. He comes to the Uzimaki training grounds, and he comes to a small hut in the training grounds. The training grounds is hidden with the house, and looks like a forest. Naruto enters the small hut, but the inside is like Library Island from Negima. Naruto Sits on a chair at a table that is Naruto's size. He picks up a book that is called **The Way of the Dragon Kingdoms**. "The Dragon jutsus are the strongest of all jutsus," Naruto reads. Sasuke and Sakura were enjoying themselves at the tea shop. The next mourning, Naruto comes to training grounds seven at 6:00a.m. He sits in the Shade of a large Sakura tree.

Sasuke and Sakura arrive at the training grounds seven at 9:00a.m., and sit with Naruto in the Sakura tree's shade. One Hour later Kakashi appears in a poof of smoke, and says, "I had to give CPR to a penguin that was drowning in the river." "LIAR!" Sasuke and Sakura Howl like all the wolves together in the movie Alpha and omega the movie causing Naruto to flinch. "You three are not genins yet," Kakashi states. "WHAT! BUT WE PASSED THE EXAMS!" Sasuke and Sakura howl, and Naruto tightly covers his ears. "That was to see if any of you had the right stuff to be Genins," Kakashi states, "and you two need to not raise your voices, because Naruto has sensitive ears." Sasuke and Sakura sweat-drop, and think, "That's why he has his ears covered." Naruto uncovers his ears. Kakashi takes out two bells. "What's with the bells?" Sakura asks. "Two of you will pass, and one of you will fail," states Kakashi, "The one that fails will be strapped to one of the three posts of the training grounds." "What do you mean about failed?" Asks Sasuke. "What I mean about the one that fails will be sent back to the ninja academy," Kakashi states, "And you will need to come at me with intent to kill." "But, won't you get hurt, Kakashi?" Ask Sasuke. "No, and now begin!" Kakashi states. Sasuke and Sakura run into the forest that is part of training grounds seven. Kakashi pulls out his little orange book, and starts to read it. Kakashi's back hit's an oak tree hard, and he sees that it was Naruto who had attacked him. "I didn't even hear or sense him!" Kakashi thinks.

Naruto does one handed hand signs, and says, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." A shadow clone appears next to Naruto. "You go find, and try to get Sasuke to help, and I'll try Sakura," Naruto states to his clone. Naruto goes to find Sakura, as his clone to find Sasuke. Naruto finds Sakura hiding in the bushes. Sakura feels someone lightly tapping her shoulder. She turns around thinking Kakashi has found her hiding spot only to see Naruto. "Naruto, what are you doing here? Why aren't you hiding?" Asks Sakura. "It's about teamwork," Answers Naruto. The shadow clone finds Sasuke hiding in the tree tops. Sasuke feels someone lightly tapping his shoulder. He turns around thinking Kakashi has found his hiding spot. "Naruto, why are you here, and why aren't you hiding?" Asks Sasuke. "It's about teamwork," Naruto answers. "Let's go find Sasuke," Naruto Says to Sakura. "Let's go find Sakura," Naruto says to Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto comes to the Shadows at the edge of the training grounds seven, where they meet Sakura and Naruto. "Naruto, why are there two of you?" Sasuke and Sakura ask Naruto. "I'm a shadow clone," The Naruto clone says. The clone dispels "Sweet!" Sasuke and Sakura think. "It seems Naruto knows the Shadow clone jutsu," Kakashi says to himself.

"Sakura will attack first to keep Kakashi busy, and the Sasuke will join her to help keeping Kakashi from trying from discovering the plan. If you two get Strapped to the posts, I'll form a shadow clone to attack him, and I will cut you both free. Then the two of you will take the bells from him, after I've used some genjutsu on him," Naruto states. "I love that plan," They state to Naruto causing Naruto to blush. " before you two go look at this scroll this clone jutsu will come in handy. Naruto pulls out a scroll, and unrolls the scroll. Sasuke and Sakura see the hand signs for the shadow clone jutsu. Sasuke jumps into the trees, as Sakura jumps out of the bushes. Naruto places the scroll back into his book bag. Naruto hides in the tree tops. Sakura does hand signs. "What is she doing?" Kakashi thinks. "Shadow clone jutsu," Sakura states, and two shadow clone that look like Sakura appears. "the Shadow Clone jutsu? Naruto's scroll must've contained the shadow clone, and made a plan for this exam!" Kakashi Thinks to himself. The two sakura clones do hand signs, and says, "**Flower petals of the Roses**." Two barriers of roses appear to spiral and swirl around Sakura. The real Sakura does hand signs, and says, "**Twin Rose petal Dragons**." The two barriers roar as two dragons straight at Kakashi. The dragons hit Kakashi , and Kakashi turns into a log. "Substitution Jutsu!" Sasuke and Sakura think. Kakashi appears out of the ground, and three Sasukes jump down from the tree. The Sakura clones and one Sasuke clone keep Kakashi distracted. The real Sasuke does hand signs, and says, "**Grand Fireball Jutsu**." Kakashi knocks sakura out, and away from her and the three clone disappear. Kakashi does hand signs, and says, "**Earth release: Earth Wall Jutsu**." Kakashi slams his hands down on the ground, and a massive wall of earth erupts from the ground.

Sasuke breathes in some air, and then breathes out a huge fireball. The second Sasuke does hand signs, and says, "**Wind Wave Jutsu**." A wave of wind combines with the fireball, and the fireball becomes even more powerful. The now massive fireball hit's the earth wall, and they both explode. The smoke clears to show a log. "Look underneath the underneath," says a voice. Kakashi knocks Sasuke out, and dispels the remaining clone. He straps Sasuke and Sakura to two of the posts. Naruto does hand signs, and says, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**." A clone appears, and Naruto says, "Attack Kakashi!" Naruto appears in front of Kakashi. The real Naruto appears behind the posts. The clone does hand signs, and says, "**Ice Dragon Jutsu: Grand Blizzard Dragon**." A massive blizzard starts to surround the clone. Naruto does hand signs, and says, "**Grand Healing Jutsu: Body Restoration**." Sasuke's and Sakura's bodies are covered by a huge green energy. Naruto pulls out a kunai and the ropes burst to pieces without Naruto moving a muscle. Sasuke and Sakura drop to the ground, and awaken to a massive blizzard dragon roaring straight at Kakashi. The Dragon Vanishes into nothingness because it was only to keep kakashi distracted. Naruto does hand signs, and says, "**Nightmare Dream Genjutsu: Dreams of Fears**." Kakashi falls asleep, and appears to his worst darkest deepest fear his favorite porn book is banned from the entire Elemental Countries. "!" screams Kakashi screams in the real world. Sasuke and Sakura get the bells from Kakashi.

Naruto releases Kakashi from his Genjutsu. "Team Seven Passes!" States Kakashi, "We will meet back here tomorrow At 9:00a.m. dismissed!" Sasuke and Sakura go off to train, as Naruto goes home find books and scrolls to read, and to train in his Clan's Training Grounds. Kakashi enters the Fourth Hokage's office. "Sensei, Team seven passed my bell test. I think Naruto made a battle plan, and Sasuke and Sakura followed, and he showed them the shadow clone Jutsu," Kakashi states. "I know Naruto would be like a team leader, and form a plan, and change it on the spot," Minato States. "Does Naruto have any blood lines?" Kakashi asks. "Yes, he does," Minato answers, " he has Two Bloodlines in fact." "two bloodlines, and what are they?" Asks Kakashi. "The first bloodline is the Tujunga, and the second bloodline is the Dead Crystal pulse. The Tujunga is like the sharingan, the Byakugan, and The Rinnegan. It can copy any jutsu, and can copy other bloodlines. It can see the chakra systems of the body, and the user can block, redirect, or destroy the chakra points, The user can see through solid objects, and sense natural chakra, and has 360 degree vision. The user can use all the elements, and have paths that have their chakra, but are extension of the user's mind and have their own elemental chakras, as well as their own jutsus. The Dead Crystal Pulse let's the user manipulate the crystals around them in dances," Minato states. "You, Sakura, and Sasuke will stay at Naruto's house," Minato states.

The next day Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi stand outside Naruto's small house, and say to each, "we will never all fit in this small house." Kakashi knocks on the front door of Naruto's home. Naruto answers his front door, and let's his team into his house. They see that the inside of Naruto's home is the large than the hidden leaf village. "What the outside this place looks like a small house, but it is larger inside than outside!" Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi say to each other. "Naruto's large self-sustaining garden keeps his house hidden from view!" Tell each other. Naruto shows them to each of their own bedroom. Every bedroom has a full sized bed with a comfortable mattress, comfortable pillows, and comfortable silk bed sheets, a large mirror dress opposite the bed, A large solid oak chest that has the same space as the house, an oak nightstand with a lamp and an alarm clock, a large area carpet in the middle of the bedroom, a large bathroom that has a large bathtub and shower included, and a large walk-in closet that has four large stained glassed windows that bathe the closet in natural light and six LED ceiling lamps, and the bedroom has two windows that look out over the garden with blinds and silk curtains. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi explore the bedroom, and they still have more than enough space for more, "This bedroom is larger than my old one!" They say to themselves.

Naruto pulls out an apple pie that he had baking, and places it on a warming plate to let it cool down, and keep it warm. Naruto starts to cook lunch for his team, and makes fired rice, fired fish, and dinner rolls. Naruto places the four plates of the food on the dining table. The smell of the food travels through the air of his house. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi come to Naruto's dining tale, and ask, "What's smell's so good?" Naruto had a large fifth plate full of food. "Lunch is ready," Naruto says nervously. "Why do you have a large plate of food?" Sakura ask. "This plate is for the Uziashi," Naruto explains as soon as he places the plate down the Uziashi start to eat the food on the plate. They start to eat the lunch. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi think, "Naruto knows who to cook!" Naruto leads Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi to an old back door. He opens the door, and begins them to the Uzimaki Training Grounds. That is the size of the hidden leaf's forest. "This training grounds is huge," They think. "This is the Uzimaki Training Grounds, and you are in the Uzimaki Clan Compound," Naruto explains, "There are three rivers that feed this training grounds, as well as Four Large Lakes, and Five small lakes. The red building to right you see is the hot springs that can contains healing waters it is split in half one side is for females, and the other side is for the males. The Blue house to the left of the training grounds is the Uzimaki Weapons Vault and foundry. The build that looks like the size of my house is the Uzimaki Clan Library." "Sweet!" Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi explain.

Kakashi walks up a large tree in the training grounds. "Kakashi, what are you doing?" Sasuke and Sakura asks. "Tree climbing one of the chakra control excises that include water walking, air glide, mountain climbing, leaf balancing, kunai balancing, kunai spinning, meditation, grass balancing, and chakra barrier," Naruto explains, "There's lava walking, ice walking, quicksand walking, and Maelstrom walking." "What now?" Ask Sakura and Sasuke. "Those are the Chakra Control Excises," Kakashi explains. "Can we try the lava walking?" Sasuke and Sakura ask Kakashi. "You will need to master meditation, mountain climbing, and chakra barrier to even attempt lava walking," Naruto explains. "Naruto is right about what to master before you can even try lava walking," Kakashi states. "To climb a tree without the use of your hands," Kakashi explains. "That's not fair!" Sasuke and Sakura state. "You will need to gather your chakra in the soles of your feet," Kakashi explains, "Too little chakra you will fall off, or too much chakra you will explode off." "Naruto, Please give Sasuke and Sakura a demonstration?" Asks Kakashi. Naruto gathers some of his chakra in the soles of his feet, and walks up the tree with ease, as Kakashi explains, "You see if you maintain a steady full of chakra to walk up the tree without damaging the tree's bark, and if you don't maintain the flow of chakra then you will drop or fall off the tree. It is like a second nature for Naruto because he kept training till it comes naturally to Naruto, now."

Naruto enters his clan's library, and comes to a large summoning scroll. He unrolls the scroll. "The Kyuubi no Kitsune's Summoning scroll," Naruto reads. Naruto signs his name in blood on the Kyuubi's scroll. Naruto comes to a room with many bookshelves, and gets several books and scrolls about the ancient empire jutsus. The Kyuubi's summoning scroll starts to glow, and the Kyuubi no Kitsune says, My true summon master has just signed my summoning scroll. Sakura and Sasuke continue training, as the sun was setting. Naruto comes out the library yawning. :Good night, Sasuke and Sakura," Naruto says sleepily. He comes to the kitchen, and places his glasses on the counter, and goes to his bedroom.


	2. Naruto's Glasses

**Chapter 2: **Naruto's Glasses

**By **Dragco

Sakura comes out of her bedroom at midnight, and decides to look for Naruto's bedroom. She comes to a bedroom door that had Uzimaki Sunashi and Kunashi on it. "This is the bedroom of Naruto's parents," Kakashi says, as he sleep walks wearing Pokemon Pajamas, and wears a Digimon sleep face mask. "I'm off to save Wonderland of the Snow Princess," Kakashi says as he goes outside into the Uzimaki Training Grounds. She turns around and sees another door with Uzimaki Naruto on it. She enters Naruto's Bedroom. She sees that Naruto's room was designed for someone of Naruto's size. Sakura quietly tiptoes to Naruto's bed to see Naruto holding a barney plushy in his left hand, and his head turned to the right lightly snoring. Sakura lightly stokes Naruto's left whisk marked cheek. Naruto releases a small purring sound as he tries with his right hand to make what is touching him stop. He's so Cute as a baby sleeping," Inner Sakura Shrieks. "I wish I could just hug him because he's so cute," Sakura squeals quietly, as not to wake Naruto from his sleep. "Sakura, let Naruto sleep," Says a soaking wet Kakashi. "What happened to you, Kakashi?" Asks Sakura. "I was battling a red dragon for the Sword of The Five dragon lords which I needed to get my kingdom back, and I walked into The Hot Springs," Kakashi states. They leave Naruto's bedroom, and return to their bedrooms. Kakashi then finds himself fight the red dragon for the sword of the five dragon kings, and sakura was dreaming of holding Naruto like a baby, because Naruto's body was almost the same as a Toddler's body.

Sakura comes to Naruto's dining table to see Naruto placing four plates of Bacon, Toast, and Scrambled eggs on the table, and place the fifth plate on his counter next to his glasses on the kitchen counter. Naruto and Sakura sit down, and start to eat the breakfast. "Naruto, I thought you were blind?" Asks Sakura. "I can see a a bit without my glasses, I still need them to see," Naruto Says gently. "I like to know more about your Clan's bugs?" Asks Sakura. "The Uziashi are small white bugs that live in my body, and I give them some of the food I make. They turn the food they eat into a sweet honey-like substance that they can put directly into my body if I can't find any food to eat. The Uziashi can track any energy source back to where it came from. They can get info on the opponent's Chakra System like its strengths and weaknesses, and can find any missing teammate," Naruto states, "The Uziashi can even deposit medicines into my body and blood if I ever get sick." "That's very cool to know," sakura states, "I'll do the dishes and clean your kitchen for you, Naruto." "Thank you, Sakura," Naruto answer. "I'll go take a take a bath," Naruto says Nervously. Sakura starts to clean Naruto's kitchen, and Naruto starts to take his bath. "Naruto is so cute when he gets nervous," Sasuke and Kakashi come out to Naruto's dining table. Sasuke and Kakashi start to eat their breakfast. Sasuke and Kakashi sit in Naruto's living room, as Sakura wipes the kitchen counter, but accidentally knocks Naruto's glasses into her bag. Sakura comes to the living room after cleaning the kitchen. Naruto comes back to the living, and sits on a chair. Kakashi reads his little orange book. Sakura and Sasuke watch a movie, as Naruto was listening to his Uziashi, about his team. Kakashi then puts his little orange book and, says, "The Fourth Hokage has Three missions for each of you to do!"

"What are the missions?" Naruto asks. "The missions are find Dragon Fang pack, four ancient scrolls were stolen, and find the rare black rose called the Shadow Lunar," Kakashi states, "The Dragon Fang pack are located in the Dark Shadow forest, the four ancient scrolls were taken to the Soul Forest, and the Shadow Lunar can be found in the Black Forest." "Naruto will take the Dark Shadow forest mission, and Sakura will take the Black Forest mission," Kakashi states, "Meet at the forest for the next three missions. Naruto asks, "Has anyone seen my glasses?" "No!" the others answers. Naruto and Sakura leave. "Kakashi the Fourth Hokage bowered the ancient four scrolls for Naruto?" Sasuke asks. "Yes, he did," Answers Kakashi. Sasuke leaves for the Soul Forest.

Naruto enters the Dark Shadow forest, and releases a swarm of Uziashi to help him find the Dragon Fang pack. Naruto comes to a river where there is an ancient stone chest, and Naruto opens it to see an ancient large gold book that is from an ancient empire that used the powers of the sun, moon, and star. He places the book into his book bag. Naruto's Uziashi lead him to a large clearing that has a mountain on one side with a cave hidden by large bushes. A large dragon wolf comes out of the cave, and says, "Why are you here boy?" The wolf states. "I think I need to take a breeding pair of your pack to the Inuk Clan Compound to breed you pack with their dogs to produce a stronger breed of dog for attack, scouting, and defense," Naruto says as he tries to face the large dog. "I think that would be a reason for you here," The Wolf leader states. He brings out three breeding pairs each is a male wolf and his mate. Naruto's swarm of Uziashi keep an eye out for their hive. (Which is Naruto if you didn't already know that by now.) He comes to the Inuk Clan Compound, and knocks on the door. Tsuma answers the door. "Here's the breeding pairs of the Dragon Fang for you," Naruto States. Tsuma takes the pairs, and says, "Thank you, sweetie." which causes Naruto to blush a little.

Naruto comes to a bench, and sits down to wait for hi teammates to finish their missions. A figure sits next to Naruto. (Which is Nagi Springfield, by the way.) "How have you been doing Naruto?" asks Nagi in English, so No one could understand. "I've doing fine, big brother," Naruto answers. "How's Eva-Chan doing?" Naruto asks. "Still mad at me for that seal, but I gave her a way to visit you, little brother," Nagi answers. "How's my nephew?" Naruto asks. "He's doing fine, and will be going to be a teacher, when he's finished his school trainings." Nagi vanishes leaving a large book of spells that Naruto had let him bower. Naruto picks up the book, and appears into training grounds seven. He opens the book to a page.

"Dark of the Night give way for the Light of the Day. Dreams of the Living give fuel to the Spark of Life. Wind of Change blow away the ruins of Dead. Time of the Starry beast rise now to give me the strength. Creature of the heavens descend to show me you powers. I call upon you to come before me now!" Naruto reads. A large seal that looks older than the world appears. Clouds of smoke start to rise from the seal's center, as lightning bolts start to flash from the clouds, as thunders start to roar. A large figure appears in the clouds. The smoke, seal, lightning, and thunder vanish to show a figure that looks like the ghost hunter from Danny Phantom. "My name is Strong, master," Strong states. Strong holds out her hand and Naruto takes her hand. Her seal appears on Naruto's right shoulder blade. "My seal is on your right shoulder blade, master," Strong says, "Just call my name, and I here be there." She vanishes into Naruto's mindscape.

Sakura comes to the Black Forest, and she forms only two shadow clones to help her find the Shadow Lunar. The first clone comes upon an ancient temple which was crumbling. The clone decides to enter the crumbling temple ruins, and she comes to a wall to see it covered in ancient writings and ancient pictures. "I wish had asked Kakashi to let Naruto send a shadow clone to help my clone read what my first shadow clone discovered," Sakura says to herself, because her clone was dispelled by a trap it trigged by mistake. The second shadow clone comes to a temple that that looked to be thousands of years old. The second clone notices that the temple had a seal that she couldn't read, but know Naruto could. The second clone was destroyed by an old trap. Sakura comes upon a clear field which is cover in a field of Black roses called Shadow Lunar. She plants a few shadow lunar roses into a planter, and leaves to find her teammates.

Sasuke comes the Soul Forest, and forms three shadow clones. The Shadow clones, and the real Sasuke part to look for the thief of the ancient four scrolls. The first Sasuke clone comes to a abandoned camp. A Figure stands guard over a large scroll. "That must be one of Naruto's ancient scrolls. The Clone dispels the clone of the thief, and the clone turned out to be a log, which explodes taking out the clone. "The first clone found the first trap," Sasuke states to himself. The second clone enters a ghost town that was almost covered in all kinds of plants. The second clone finds the second scroll on a stone stage being guarded by the same thief, but the same happens as the first time. The next to clones find the third and fourth scrolls guarded by the same thief, and the same happens to the last of the clones. Sasuke comes to the remains of what appears to be temple ruins, and he sees all four scrolls each one on a tree stump, and the real thief standing guard. "You were smart to make those clones," The figure states, "Take the scrolls for they are useless to me unless I knew I need the knowledge to read the ancient writings on these scrolls. Grrr!" The thief vanishes into nothingness, and Sasuke places the four scrolls into his bag.

Sasuke leaves to find his teammates. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura come to the forest. Kakashi appears four hours late. "I got lost on the road of life," States kakashi. "LAIR!" Shout Sasuke and Sakura, as Naruto flinches. "Naruto, your next mission is to find 25 lbs of medical herbs for the hospital. Sasuke, your next mission is to help out at the library. Sakura, your next mission is to help out at the Fourth Hokage's office," Kakashi states, "Then you have the rest of the day off to do what you guys want." Naruto comes to a forest, and using his bugs finds 25 lbs of medical herbs. He comes to the head nurse, and gives him the medical herbs.

Naruto comes to the tea shop, and sits in a booster seat. He drinks tea while listening to his bugs. Sasuke comes to the librarian named Rukia. He sees a pile of books and scrolls. "Sasuke put these books and scrolls back on the shelves. Sasuke places the final scroll and book up. "Sasuke, I need you to get a large scroll from the back room," Rukia says. Sasuke enter the backroom to see the Uziashi eating a group of stone golems. Sasuke gets the large scroll, and brings it to Rukia. "That's all I need you to do," She says. Sasuke goes off to train. The Uziashi brings the stone heart to Naruto, and he places it in his book bag.

"Sakura take these five scrolls to the scroll closet, and then bring me the red box from there," Minato States. She takes the five scrolls to the scroll closet, and places them on their correct shelf, as she gets the red box. Sakura returns to Minato. He pulls out a scroll, and hands it to Sakura. She takes the scroll, and Minato states, Take those to my wife, Tashi Nazimaki, and then you can go home." Sakura leaves the Hokage Tower, and comes to the Nazimaki mansion, and knocks on the door. Tashi answers the door, and says, "Come in my, dear. She and sakura sit in the living where they drink tea. Sakura opens her bag, and pulls out the scroll, the box, and Naruto's glasses.

Sakura sweat-drops as she picks up Naruto's glasses. She thanks Tashi for the tea and finds Naruto sitting in his garden enjoying the cooling afternoon breeze. "Naruto, I didn't know you glasses were in my bag," Sakura says. "At least you found them," Naruto chuckles which made Sakura think, "Awwww! Too Cute!" Naruto places his glasses on, and he makes a pizza for lunch. Naruto places the pizza on the dining table, and says, "Sakura, I'm going to be in the library," Naruto states. "Okay!" Sakura states. Naruto enters his library, and comes to the Grand Magic of the ages Chamber, and comes to a stone golem that was standing on a massive seal in the middle of the chamber. He places the stone heart in the golem's chest.

Naruto then reads a few books, and then comes to his kitchen, and makes meatloaf, buttermilk rolls, and sweet tea. Naruto places the food on the table with the pizza. "Lunch is ready," Naruto says. Sasuke and Sakura come to the dining table. Kakashi comes in, and thinks, "Naruto had his Uziashi follow Sasuke and Sakura around to keep them safe." After lunch as Naruto places the leftovers in his fridge. Sasuke gives Naruto the four ancient scrolls to Naruto, and Naruto places the scrolls in his book bag. "There are just two more missions that need to be done at the same time." "Sasuke and Sakura, you two will attack a bandit camp out side our walls. Naruto, you will have to retrieve a scroll from the old tower." Naruto, Sasuke, and sakura leave Naruto's home.

Sasuke and Sakura come to the bandit camp, and demons golems attack them shouting, "We will eat all humans!" Sasuke and Sakura kill the demons, and go back to Naruto's house. The demon bandits are consumed by the Uziashi bugs that get the stone brain. They go off to find Naruto. Naruto comes to the old Crumbling Tower. He enters the tower to see a dark figure holding an ancient gold book. Naruto defeats the thief, and retrieves his missing book. Naruto returns home, and places the Shadow Lunar roses into his garden. Naruto places the gold book on the book stand in the Grand Magic Chamber, and places the stone brain in the golem's head.

Sasuke and Sakura enter Naruto's library, and think, " This place is stinking huge." "Can we read some of your books and scrolls?" They ask Naruto. "Yes!" Naruto answers. They find a scroll that could read. Eva lands in the demon bandit camp. "I will test Naruto's powers myself!" Eva says. Eva does hand signs, and says, "**Summoning Jutsu**." She bites her right thumb, and slams it on the ground, and a poof of smoke appears. The smoke clears to show Tiki a small white raven, and asks, How can I help you, master?" Eva pulls out a smalls, and says, "take this to the Fourth Hokage, Tiki." The white raven takes to the air and grabs the small scroll with her claws., and flies off to Minato's office.


	3. Eva verses Naruto

**Chapter 3:** Eva Verses Naruto

**By **Dragco

Kakashi sits in a chair, as Minato opens a a window. A white raven flies in, and drops the small scroll onto Minato's desk, and dispels itself. Minato opens the scroll, and then hands it quickly to Kakashi.

**Dear Minato-Ku,**

Nagi Springfield has given me permission to test his brother Naruto. I will give Naruto something for his vast collection of knowledge which can be of help for you village. If loses he will undo this seal on me, and Nagi has agreed to these terms. I will still give him the item even if he loses.

Signed

Eva the Vampire Mage

What do think Kakashi. "Who is Naruto's brother?" Asks kakashi. "All in good time," Minato states, "I have a mission for Sasuke and Sakura to clean the arena if we have the Cynin Exams." Kakashi vanishes from the offices, as the scroll burns itself out of the universe. Naruto was studying how to make medical potions out of some of the plants in his garden. Kakashi appears in the garden. Sasuke and Sakura rush out. "Naruto, you have a mission in the Shadow woods, and Sasuke and Sakura you have to clean the arena," Sasuke states.

Kakashi leaves to get more info on Naruto's family. Sasuke and sakura leave for the arena, and Naruto leaves for the Shadow woods. Naruto comes to a camp that was next to a river. "I Know why you to fight me, Eva-can," Naruto states, "because, of my brother's use of my seal to punish you." Eva appears out of smoke. "I guess you already know," Eva states. "I will fight you," Naruto states. Naruto does a single hand sign, and says, "Tujunga." Naruto actives his eye which is the mix of red, blue, and purple. Eva does hand sings, and says. '**Ice jutsu: Ice spears of the Blizzard**." Hundreds of Ice spears appears around Naruto. Naruto does hand signs, and says, "**Ice Dragon Jutsu: Grand blizzard Dragon**." A massive blizzard appears around Naruto. The two jutsus collide and explode causing a massive blast of hurricane wind that almost blow the hidden leaf away.

Eva does hand signs, and says, "**Dark wind jutsu: Night Wind Gale**." Dark winds start to gather around Eva. Naruto does hand signs, and says, "**Dark fire dragon Jutsu: Grand Shadow Fireball**." Naruto breathes in some air, and then breathes out a massive shadow fireball. The Shadow fireball adsorbs Eva's Jutsu then explodes knocking her out. She awakens to see Naruto cooking her two fish. She eats the fish, and she summons a large leather bounded book. Naruto takes the book from her. "This is the **Heaven Book of All**," Eva says. She vanishes back to the same school in the Negima anime series. Naruto places the book in his bag, and he appears in his garden.

Sakura, and Sasuke come to the arena. They start to fix the walls as three shadow figures watch them. They start to fix the floor of the arena. Three proofs of smoke appear, and clear to show three plant monsters. "You must defeat us, first," The plant monsters states. The plant monsters does hand signs, and says, "**Forest style: Plant release: Leaf storm Dragon Jutsu**." Sakura does hand signs, and Says, "**Lightning style: Lightning release: Grand Lightning Ball Jutsu**." Sasuke does hand signs, and says, "**Fire style: Fire release: Grand Fireball Jutsu**." A massive leaf storm dragon, a massive ball of lightning, and a massive fireball all head at each other. Three jutsu combine into a ball of swirling spiraling mass of chakras, and then explode as a massive volcanic eruption creating mass amounts of smoke. The smoke clears to show the plant monsters bursting to what appears to be white fire that's eating them alive. "The Uziashi were watching, and waiting for the right moment to help us," They say to each other, and they finish cleaning and fixing the arena up.

Sasuke and Sakura go back to Naruto's house. "Can we train with a weapon from the Vault. "Follow me then," Naruto states. He leads them to the Uzimaki weapons vault and foundry. Naruto opens the door, and they enter to see tons of weapons of varying sizes and varying shapes. "You have to be careful," Naruto warns. "Why?" They ask Naruto. "Because this weapons are alive!" Kakashi states. "Say what?" They ask again. "Each of these weapons has its own Name, power of a n element, Chakra, and abilities," Naruto says, "Pick one weapon, and if you can touch then it has decided to be you partner." Sasuke picks up a Gilded sword, and Sakura picks up a silver sword. They come out to the Uzimaki training grounds. "You must listen to Naruto about these swords," Kakashi instructs.

Naruto pullout a sword he keeps in his body, and it was a gilded sliver sword with the Kanji seal for dragon on its blade. "The sword has a name. Once you learn its name on you own then you guys can do this," Naruto Instructs. "Tainlong, Dance!" Naruto states. "Dance?" They ask. Naruto's sword becomes the size of the hokage tower. Naruto moves the sword a bit, and the blade wipes over all the heads with ten blades connected with chains. "WOW!" Sasuke and Sakura states. "The swords all have this power once you know its name, and all swords have two more transformations," Naruto states. "Two more?" Kakashi asks. "Tainlong, Bunko release!" Naruto States. "Bunko release?" Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura ask. Naruto's sword becomes a dragon that looks like the Sky dragon from Yu-gi-oh with its tail connect to the handle. That's amazing," They state. "Second Bunka release!" Naruto States. "Second Bunka?" They ask Naruto. The dragon's tail detaches from the handle. "Once you know the name of your sword," Naruto instructs, "But you will need to feel the chakra of the sword first." "Give a demonstration of how," Kakashi states. Naruto says, "**Five Elemental Sword Jutsu: Dragon Force Beam**." The red dragon gathers the five elements into its twin mouths, and fires its beams on the twenty training dummies that are vaporized almost instantly. "That is just one of many of Tainlong's attacks," Naruto states. "Sweet!" They tell Naruto to have Tainlong chuckle as Naruto blushes. "That Dragon is laughing?" Sasuke and Sakura ask. "Because every weapon into Weapon vault foundry are alive," Kakashi states. Naruto's sword returns to normal, and Naruto places it back into his body.

"I'll be in the library studying some things," Naruto states nervously. "okay," They tell Naruto. Kakashi instructs, "Try to do what Naruto had shown you." Naruto enters he's library, and comes to the Grand Magic Chamber. He places the four ancient scrolls on the table marked Hyrulian Kingdom. Naruto places the Heaven Book of all on the bookstand next to the golden book. He opens the golden book to the Golem Animation Chapter, and comes to the Living Being Spell. Naruto opens the Heaven Book of All to The Soul Animation Chapter, and comes to the Living Soul Spell.

"Naruto, your family are all mages are they?" Kakashi asks. "Yes the Uzimaki clan are ninjas as well as mages," Naruto says. "That's why the Uzimaki clan kept their whole clan safe," Kakashi states. "This Library has infinite space, and Nothing is what it seems in this library," Naruto states. Kakashi leaves the Naruto's library. Naruto reads the Living Being Spell. He says, "Flames of Heaven Come Forth and Give this Golem New Life. Oh, Golem Cometh and Do What I Ask of You." Naruto reads the Living Soul Spell. Naruto Says, "Soul of The Golem Cometh Forth to Speak of What I Ask Of You." The golem starts to move. "I used what the Uziashi has brought me," Naruto states. "Please, Tell me what why attack my teammates?" Asks Naruto. "Master, The golems were sent long ago to destroy all humans, and they were released from their slumber do to someone who tried to control them, but lost control," the golem says. "Guard the library, and do not go outside," Naruto warns.

Sasuke feels for the gilded sword's chakra, and the gilded sword's chakra flares with Lightning chakra, Fire chakra, and Wind Chakra. Sakura feels for her silver sword's Chakra, and the Silver sword's chakra flares with Water Chakra, Earth Chakra, and Wind Chakra. Sasuke Says, "**Sword style: Fire, wind, and Lightning release: Dragon Flame twister**. Sakura Says, "**Sword Style: Water, Earth, and Wind release: Dragon Water Vortex**." Sasuke releases a dragon twister of Pure flames as Sakura releases a dragon twister of Pure Water. They swing their attacks at a large tree. Sasuke releases the **Dragon Flame twister**, as sakura releases the **Dragon Water vortex**, and the two attacks combine into the **Twin Dragon Hurricane Vortex**. The attack hit's the tree, and the tree explodes creating a loud explosion. "I guessed they found their sword's chakra," Naruto says to himself. Sasuke and Sakura then go to bed. Sasuke appears in his mindscape, and the gilded sword appears in his mindscape. "May I please have you name?" Asks Sasuke. "My name is Gaia the sword of Earth," Gaia says.

Sakura appears in her mindscape, and her Silver sword appears in her mindscape. "My I have your name, please?" Asks Sakura. "My name is Shessamura The sword of the Demon Dog," Shessamura says. Naruto goes to bed, and appears in his mindscape. Naruto's sword appeared in his mindscape. "greetings, master," Tainlong greets. "Greeting Tainlong, dragon of the skies," Naruto greets. Tainlong transforms into a red dragon, and then transforms into a kakashi with red gravity defying spiked hair. Kakashi appears into Minato's office at 11:35P.m. at night. 'what's wrong sensei?" Asks Kakashi. "The mission to the Land of Waves where you and your team will be accompanied by Naruto's older brother, Nagi," Minato states. You will escort Tanzo back to his home village, and He will meet you at the Hidden Leaf Gate at 9:00a.m.," Minato says.

The next mourning, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura Arrive at the Hidden Leaf Gate at 9:00a.m., and Nagi Springfield appears at the leaf gate. Sasuke and sakura this is My older brother Nagi Springfield Uzimaki," Naruto says. Nagi ruffles his baby brother's hair, which causes Naruto to blushes. Nagi says, "Make so you treat my baby brother nicely now." Sasuke and Sakura think, "That is so cute!" Nagi stops ruffling his brother's hair. Tanzo comes to the Hidden Leaf Gate. "These brats will be guarding me. That Naruto is the smallest ninja the hidden leaf has to offer, and I can't believe he is only Eight years old. That Sasuke is the last Uchiha, and not trying to get power. That Sakura is only interested in love, and trying to prove how much better she is to her crush," Tanzo thinks. Kakashi arrives three hours late. Nagi sends a mental message to Kakashi says, "If you do any of excuses I'll cast a spell on you that will have you spill all your secrets out loud." Naruto sent a mental message to Kakashi, and says, "I could also cast that same spell, but you are my teacher, and it sounds more threatening coming from my older brother does it."

"Let's move out!" States. The group starts to walk towards the direction of the land of Waves. They pass a puddle on a cloudless day ten miles from the Hidden Leaf. Naruto thinks, "it's a trap genjutsu." Kakashi, Nagi, Tanzo, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura comes to a clearing, and the dream brothers appear. They easily defeat every defeat Nagi and Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura charge at The demon brothers Arrow and Sorrow. Naruto takes guard position around Tanzo. Sasuke and Sakura get defeated, and collapse to the ground. Naruto does a hand sign, and says, "Tujunga!" He actives his eyes with veins of chakra around his eyes.

Naruto draws out his sword, and the brothers start to laugh, "Your sword will not help you boy." Tainlong Dance!" States Naruto. The sword turns into a whip chain sword. "**Dragon Sword Style: Fire release: Wind release: Lightning release: Earth release: Water release: Light release: Dark release: Cosmic Dragon Strike**." A surge of very powerful cosmic powers start to cover Tainlong. Naruto moves his sword handle a little. The sword encircles The Brothers. "We will never give up," They shout. Naruto says, "Prepare for your last battle."


	4. demons and the land of waves

**Chapter 4: **Demons and The Land of Waves

**By **Dragco

"You and what army, brat!" Arrow and Sorrow Shout. Tainlong strike now!" Naruto says. The ten blades of the whip sword disconnect from each other, and start to strike the brothers."**KABOOM!**" The brothers are vaporized into nothingness. The blades reconnect back to their handle and each other, and then turns back into a normal sword. Naruto places his sword back in his body. "That sword of Naruto is really something else," Tanzo states. Naruto moves his brother, sensei, and teammates to the shade of a tree, and he sets up Four tents. Tanzo goes to gather firewood as Naruto digs a fire pit to keep the campfire from burning the forest.

Tanzo places the wood next to Naruto, and he goes to sit on a log. Naruto places some firewood in the pit, and he places kindling in between the firewood. He picks up a small stick, and lights the tip with a small flame. Naruto places the stick in the bottom of the fire pit. The small flame consumes the kindling, and starts to consume the firewood. The campfire becomes a roaring large campfire. Naruto cooks six large fish that he catch earlier that day. "Brother, why are you still pretending to still be passed out?" Naruto says in his older brother's mind.

Nagi awakens and turns to the others. "Heaven's Healing Light!" Nagi states. A green light energy covers Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi awaken, and everyone eats the cooked fish. "Baby brother how did you defeat the demon brothers?" Nagi mentally asks Naruto. "I used Tainlong!" Naruto mentally states back to Nagi. "Where's your sword Katara the Sword of the Water?" Naruto asks mentally. "With Naquin, my wife," Nagi answers Naruto. Tanzo tells why he lied about the mission, and it's the same as in the anime series.

Nagi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tanzo go to bed. "Naruto, I want you to keep alert for an more enemies," Kakashi states. He goes to bed. Naruto watches the campfire, as well as for the enemies. That night, it rains very bone chilling water, but Naruto keeps the water from hitting the campfire. The storm's freezing winds which freezes Naruto to his bones. The storm clears, but the subfreezing wind blows against Naruto. "Achoo!" Naruto lightly sneezes. Naruto awakens to a warm sunset coming over the trees, and Naruto puts the campfire out.

The others wake up, and pack up the campsite. They come to a fishing village. Nagi leaves because that how he could go with them. Team seven and Tanzo board a fishing boat, and Naruto has a small dizzy spell, but recovers. The boat sails passed the unfinished bridge, and the mists roll in taking Sasuke and Sakura by surprise. Zabzuzz sits on the edge of the unfinished bridge. "Looks like things are going to get interesting," Zabzuzz says to himself.

The boat docks at a an abounded fishing dock. Team Seven and Tanzo, and start the journey to Tanzo's Village. "LOOK OUT!" shouts Kakashi. Everyone drops as a large sword flies through the air hitting a large tree. Zabzuzz appears on his sword. He jumps down and pulls out his large sword. He creates three water clones. Kakashi dispels the clones, and water spills around him. Zabzuzz appears next to Kakashi. Zabzuzz does hand signs, and says, "**Water Imprisonment Jutsu**." The water starts to form a sphere of water around Kakashi, as Zabzuzz places his right arm into the sphere.

Zabzuzz creates a water clone. "Naruto go free sensei," Sasuke and Sakura say. Naruto sneaks off to confront the real Zabzuzz. "Your team will fall," Zabzuzz states. "**Blizzard Dragon Jutsu: Blizzard release: Ice Release: Freezing Release: Grand Blizzard Dragon**." says Naruto. Zabzuzz sees a huge massive blizzard dragon coming straight at him. "What the!" Zabzuzz shouts. Zabzuzz jumps out pulling out his right arm out of the water sphere. Kakashi appears next to Naruto. Naruto says, "Water of the Grand blizzard Strike you foes." "Huh?" Kakashi asks which ends up with Zabzuzz running from a massive blizzard dragon trying to eat him.

The blizzard dragon fades into nothingness. Kakashi moves his headband from his left eye to reveals his Sharingan eye. Kakashi and Zabzuzz end up with Kakashi using The **Great Vortex Jutsu**, and Zabzuzz sees himself with Kakashi. A needle flies out of a tree, and a hunter ninja appears next to Zabzuzz. She takes Zabzuzz their hideout.

Kakashi, Tanzo, and Team Seven set up camp for the Naruto, and Naruto watches the campfire. A powerful thunderstorm with bone chilling rains, bright lightning bolts, loud roaring thunder, and bone chilling winds. "What are the odds!" Naruto says to himself. The storm ends, and a stronger thunderstorm starts. The Storm as way as twenty others roar through the night. The next mourning Naruto says to himself, "My pounding head!"

The group resumes their journey to Tanzo's village. They come to Tanzo's village which is rundown because of Gato and his army has taxed Tanzo's people. The group comes to a fountain. Kakashi notices Naruto trying to hide his cough. They come to Tanzo's House. Kanzo and Tekno comes out to meet them. "These ninjas have protected me!" Tanzo says, This is Kanzo my daughter, and Tekno my grandson." "Thank you for protecting my father," Kanzo states. "Gato will kill you all!" Tekno states. "That wasn't nice to say to them, Tekno," Kanzo says to her son. "Oww! My pounding head," Naruto thinks.

Team seven sits at the table with Tanzo an Tekno. Naruto rubs his eyes, as his vision is becoming blurry. Sasuke and Sakura start a staring contest with each other. "I'm stronger!" Sasuke shouts. "I'm stronger!" Sakura shouts. "My father is Stronger!" Kanzo shouts. "Gato is stronger!" Tekno Shouts. Naruto flinches as everyone screams around him. "Stop this right now!" Tanzo and Kakashi Shout.

Naruto covers his mouth to cough, and thinks, "Owww! My pounding head!" They all go to bed, and everyone let's Naruto sleep on the Sofa. The next mourning Kakashi says, "Sasuke and Sakura go train in the forest." Kakashi decides to let Naruto sleep a later long. Tekno listens to his grandfather say, "Naruto is stronger than anyone I've seen."

Kanzo makes breakfast for her family, kakashi, and Team seven. Naruto gets up, and comes to the table. "My head feels like a someone is playing it like a drum, and I feel like my head is on fire. My nose is all stuffed up," Naruto thinks. Naruto gets up to help Kanzo out, but collapses. Kakashi catches Naruto. "Place him on the sofa," Kanzo States.


	5. Naruto is sick

**Chapter 5: **Naruto is Sick

**By **Dragco

Kakashi lays Naruto down on the Sofa, and places his hand on Naruto's forehead. He yanks his hand away from Naruto's Forehead. "What's wrong, Kakashi?" Kanzo asks. "He's burning up!" Kakashi states. Kanzo places a folded wet washcloth on Naruto's forehead, and she places a thermometer in Naruto's Mouth. "Mother is there something I can do to help?" Tekno asks. "Yes, you can keep the others from raising their voices around Naruto," Kanzo states.

She takes the thermometer from Naruto's mouth, and reads it, "107.7 degrees F.!" She soaks the washcloth, and places it back on Naruto's forehead. Kakashi comes back in the house. She has a plate of food with the pills for Naruto. "Place the plate on the end table, and the Uziashi will do the rest," Kakashi states. "How?" She asks.

"The Uziashi can place the pills directly into his blood, and can do the same with the food," Kakashi states. Kakashi leaves with Tanzo and Tekno for the bridge, and to let Naruto have peace and quiet. Kanzo places the plate on the end table. She notices white bugs eating what's on the plate, and then going into Naruto's body. "Those must be the Uziashi," she states to herself.

Inside Naruto's body the Master Uziashi Queen says, "Our hive is sick, and the medicine is going straight to his blood, and place some of our honey into his stomach. He is the only hive that let us eat so we can make some of our honey like substance." The Uziashi place the medicine into Naruto's blood. The Uziashi turn the food from the plate into their honey.

The Uziashi place some of their honey into Naruto's stomach. Kakashi, Tanzo, and Tekno come to the unfinished bridge. "What's makes Naruto so Strong?" Tanzo and Tekno asks. Kakashi answers, "His unbreakable will, but many have tried to break his will."

"Naruto is only eight years old, and one of two remaining of his clan," Kakashi states. "Who is the second one?" Tanzo and Tekno ask. "His older brother, Nagi," Kakashi states, "Naruto was only four years old, and witnessed both the Uchiha massacre, and the Uzimaki Massacre." Tekno and Tanzo asks, "Please, tell us?" "Of course," Kakashi says.

**Flashback Jutsu **Four years ago

Naruto wakes up, and runs to his mother who is sitting in the living room. She picks up Naruto, and then picks up her son's bag. They leave the house, and come to the Uchiha Mansion the one Sasuke's parents had. Kunashi Knocks on the door, and Makati answers the door. "Thank you for baby sitting Naruto, because we have to go on our missions," Kunashi says. Makati takes Naruto from Kunashi and takes his bag.

She places Naruto's bag next to the coffee table, and she places Naruto on the floor. Naruto pulls out a scroll from his bag. Makati feels someone tagging on her dress. She sees it is Naruto who is tagging on her dress. "This is for Sasuke," Naruto says holding up a scroll. She gently takes the scroll from Naruto, and she lightly ruffles Naruto's hair. "Why don't you go watch TV, Naruto," Makati states. Naruto runs off giggling back to the living room, and she turns the TV to Barney the Dinosaur.

Fugato comes to the his wife. "I'll have my breakfast in the living room, my dear," He says sweetly to his wife. They see Naruto drawing something, and has a butterfly on his nose. "CUTE!" they think. Sasuke comes down the stairs, and feels someone tagging his pants leg. Sasuke looks down to see Naruto. Naruto looks up with puppy dog eyes, and ask, "Does Sasuke like his Present?" Sasuke picks up Naruto, and starts twirling Naruto around like a plane. Makati and Fugato Chuckle at the way Sasuke was playing with Naruto.(Sasuke is 9 Years old and Sakura is Also 9 Years old) Sasuke places Naruto back down, and Naruto goes back to watching his program. Sasuke picks up the scroll, and unrolls it to see himself as a superhero. He places the scroll in his bag.

Sasuke runs out of the house, and off to the Ninja Academy. Fugato eats his breakfast in the living room, and sees Naruto trying to get his zippy cup from the tall counter. He gets up, and asks, "What are you doing, Naruto?" "I'm trying to get my cup," Naruto answers trying not to cry. Fugato picks Naruto up, and says, "Up you go." He lifts him up to let Naruto get his cup, and then places him down. "Thank you, sir," Naruto says childish like a toddler. Makati says to Fugato, "That was nice of you to help him so he could get his cup." Fugato goes off to work.

Makati sees Naruto sipping his sweet tea from his zippy cup, and has his head tilted to one side because he is too young to know about love. "Come on Naruto. I need you to help me with some errands," Makati states. She picks up Naruto's bag as well as her own bag. Makati walks to a store with Naruto by her side, as he holds his cup. She enters a clothing store called The Green Dragon. Naruto sits on the ground, as Makati looks through the clothes. An older child twice Naruto's Size runs up to him. (Naruto is 13" and he weighs 1 lbs.) The older child snatches Naruto's zippy cup from him. Naruto tries to get his cup back, and the other child knocks Naruto down hard. Naruto starts to cry, and then Chianti taunts him saying, "You, big cry baby!"

Chianti runs off to his mother. Makati peeks her head over the clothes rack to see Naruto on the floor crying with streams of tears coming from his eyes. She runs over, and picks Naruto up. "What's wrong Naruto?" "My cup," Naruto says trying to stop crying. A lady that looks like Anko comes to Makati pulling Chianti by the ear. She takes the cup from her son, and gives it back to Naruto. "Chianti, what I told you about picking on someone smaller than you," Anoka states with her son leaving the store. Makati leaves the store getting a new dress, and Naruto gets a blue t-shirt .

They come to a bookstore. Makati says, "Naruto, sweetly look for a book you might like, and I will be looking for the a cook book in the cookbook section." "Okay," Naruto says. Naruto walks all over the store, and finds a coloring book. Naruto comes back to Makati. Naruto starts to yawn. She picks up Naruto, and she comes to the checkout. They leave the store, and Naruto falls asleep in her arms. "Looks like its someone's naptime," She whispers to Naruto. Makati enters the post office. "Makati, your package has arrived!" States the Post Master. "Shh!" Makati says. He sees Makati was holding a sleeping child, and says, "Sorry about that!" She gets the package, and comes to the restaurant. The hostess asks softly as not to wake Naruto, "How many in you party ma'am?" "A table for two, and thank you for trying not to wake him," Makati answers. She leads them to a table near a window, and places a highchair because Naruto is to small to use the booster seat. "Naruto, sweetly time to wake up," She says gently into Naruto's ear.

Naruto wakes up rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and says, "Sorry for falling asleep." " You needed the sleep anyway," Makati says. The hostess brings Makati the menu. "What will you two have to drink?" She says gently. "I'll have sweet tea, and Naruto will have sweet tea as well," Makati says. Naruto was looking around at the other people. "He's only four but is the size of a baby," Two people state to each other still amazed at Naruto's age, and size, and shape. The Hostess takes Naruto's cup and the drink orders to their waitress.

A waitress comes out to them with a glass, and Naruto's zippy cup. The waitress gives Naruto his zippy cup, and gives Makati her tea, and a straw. "The waitress says, "I let you look at the menu." Naruto takes a sip from his zippy cup. The waitress comes back, and asks, "What will you have be ordering?" "Naruto will have the Chicken fingers from the Kid's Menu, and I have The Dragon Salad," Makati answers. "Thank you," Naruto says to Makati Childish. Causing everyone to think, "CUTE!" The waitress says, "Your orders will be out as soon as the cooks can make it." After lunch Makati and Naruto come to the park where she plays with Naruto till 6:00p.m.

Naruto sits in the living, as Itachi kills everyone outside. Itachi bursts into the house, and Naruto runs and hides under the Sofa. Itachi kills his and Sasuke's Parents. Sasuke runs into his house, and sees Itachi covered in their clan's blood. "Itachi, why have you done this?" Sasuke asks his older brother. "To test my own powers, foolish little brother!" Itachi states laughing like a Mad man after power. Itachi vanishes into the air.

Sasuke was about to run out of the compound. He stops when he hears the sound of someone crying. Sasuke looks in the corner of the living room, and he sees Naruto crying and shaken like a leaf. Sasuke gently picks Naruto up, and he sits on the sofa. Sasuke let's Naruto cry on his shoulder as he rubs Naruto's back to help him calm down.

Kunashi rushes to the Uchiha mansion at midnight, after the clan compound is cleaned. She knocks hoping her son is alright on the door, and Sasuke answers the front door holding Naruto who was sleeping. He gives Naruto and his bag to his mother. At 2:00a.m. Itachi kills all but Nagi and Naruto. Itachi actives his Mangkeyou Sharingan, and makes Naruto relive both massacres, and it actives Naruto's Tujunga.

**End Flashback**

"I thought I had it bad," Tekno says. Tanzo states, "No one should be sane after all that!" They come back to Kanzo placing a small plate of food and pills on the end table. Tekno asks, as he sees white bugs eating the food and pills, then retreating into Naruto's body, "Those are the Uziashi are they?" "Yes, they are," Kakashi says. Sasuke and Sakura come back in. "I'm stronger than you!" Shouts Sakura. "NO! I'm stronger than you!" Sasuke shouts. "NO Your not I am!" Sakura roars. "NO! Your not I am!" Sasuke roars. "**SHOUT UP RIGHT NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!**" Kanzo Roars, causing everyone to flinch except Naruto and his bugs, "**YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR YOUR TEAMMATE!**"

"Why is Naruto still sleeping?" Sasuke and Sakura asks upset. "Because Naruto is sick," Kakashi states, "He passed out do to a very high fever." . Sasuke and Sakura become shut up, and was so quiet that as a swarm of crickets appear on the table, and start to chirping all the songs from Kiss." "Where did these crickets come from?" Everyone ask themselves. The house then fills with millions of millions of crickets appears from who knows where, and they are appear out of thin air.

**Flashback Jutsu **Four years ago.

Four year old Naruto sits on the swing on a large tree on the academy's grounds. Minato has the Ninja Academy let Naruto join at the age of four, but Naruto ends up proven he's a lot smart that he's placed in Sasuke's class with in the first day.

**End Flashback**

"Naruto is very sick and you need to keep your disagreements to normal talking. His ears are even more Sensitive than normal, so talk softly," Kakashi states. That night Kanzo places the thermometer back in Naruto's mouth. She pulls the thermometer out of Naruto's mouth. "107 degrees F.," Kanzo states

Team seven except Naruto go with Tanzo to the bridge. "107 degrees F.," Kanzo states. Tekno starts to help his mother out. Bandits break in, and start to terrorize them only to have them be blasted away from them by a blast of wind. The bandits run away screaming about ghosts. Kanzo and Tekno turn to see Naruto was the one who saved them. Naruto leaves to help his teammates at the bridge. The master Uziashi queen says to the water and wind Uziashi queens use wind and water to help our hive with his fever. The Uziashi start to bring squirt water and wind all through out their hive causing Naruto to say, "Thanks!" "His fever is 107 degrees F.!" Tekno states. He runs out to rally the other villagers to put an end to Gato's reign over their Village and the rest of the Land of Waves.


	6. The great naruto bridge

**Chapter 6:** The Great Naruto Bridge

**By **Dragco

Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Tanzo come to the unfinished bridge. A thick cloud of mists roll in and the entire bridge is completely covered. Sakura stands in front of Tanzo. Kakashi uncovers his Sharingan left eye. Sasuke and Kakashi walk carefully into the mists. In the cloud of mists lifts a little to show Zabzuzz and his Apprentice.

"Let's go to the unfinished part of this bridge," Haku states. Sasuke and Sasuke walk to the unfinished part of the bridge. The water on the bridge starts to gather into the form and freeze as thirty Ice mirrors in an Ice Dome formation. Haku steps into one of the ice mirrors, and his reflection appears on them all. Haku starts to throw needles at Sasuke. Zabzuzz has his eye close as he prepares to fight Kakashi.

"Haku has broken your sharingan down. The piercing eye which can let you control you oppt's hand signs, and the hypnotic eye which let's you create illusions for your oppt to see. If, I keep my eyes closed than you can't use your sharingan on me!" Zabzuzz states.

"The Sharingan Is Sasuke's birth right," Kakashi states. "That means he is from the Uchiha clan?" Zabzuzz asks. "Yes, his whole name is Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto's birth right is the Tujunga," Kakashi states. "And Naruto is from The Uzimaki Clan?" Asks Zabzuzz. "His whole name is Naruto Uzimaki," Kakashi states.

Sasuke tries to dodge the needles, but notices Haku's movement is slowly becoming visible. Sasuke's sharingan actives, and his eyes become red with two tamales around his pupil. Sasuke starts to mimic Haku's movement. "I hope Kakashi and Sasuke are okay," Sakura states. "How can he be following me?" Haku asks himself. He notices Sasuke eyes, and says to himself, "He's awaken his Sharingan, and not even mastered it yet." Inner Sakura states, "At least Naruto's not here." Naruto appears next to Sakura. She notices Naruto, and says, "Naruto, you're still sick!"

Naruto does a single a hand sign, and says, "Tujunga!" Naruto actives his eyes with visible chakra veins, the iris of his eye becomes a mixture of red, blue, and purple, four star tamales around his pupil, and three circles of gold appear around his pupil with the circles in each other. Naruto sees Sasuke was about to pass out.

Naruto does hand signs, and says, "**Substitution teleportation Jutsu**." Naruto disappears from Sakura's view to be replaced by Sasuke who passes out next to her. Haku got surprised by the Cloud of Smoke that suddenly covered Sasuke. The smoke clears to show Naruto the smallest Ninja. He sees Naruto's eyes, and says, "He has mastered his bloodline." It's called the Tujunga, and it is like the Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan combined," Naruto states. "I've never heard of it till now, Please tell me more about?" Asks Haku.

"It is the bloodline of the Uzimaki clan," Naruto states. "That's way," Haku states to himself. "The Tujunga is like the Sharingan, because it can copy all jutsus, but unlike the Sharingan it can copy other bloodlines and the jutsus for those bloodlines. It has 360 degree vision where the Byakugan has only 359 degree vision. It can see the Chakra systems of the body, and can block, change, or destroy the Chakra points. It can see Natural Chakra, and see through solid objects. It is like the Rinnegan because it let's me see how much Chakra my foe has, gives me all the elements. It can let me make puppets to be used as my paths instead of using dead bodies," Naruto States. "That's Amazing!" Haku states.

Naruto does hand signs, and says, "**Volcanic Dragon Jutsu: Volcanic Wind blast**." Massive amounts of Volcanic Lavas erupt from the ground. The volcanic lavas start to gather around Naruto. Haku starts to throw his needles at the spiraling swirling lava ball, and the needles vaporize within 1 inch of the ice mirrors, and Haku's mirrors start to melt before the jutsu is released to strike him. "The heat of that jutsu is so intense it vaporizing everything around it!" States Haku.

Naruto's jutsu then explode outward destroying all the mirrors, and Haku skids backwards for a few feet. Zabzuzz slices at kakashi, and Kakashi's blood splashes on to Zabzuzz's body. Kakashi cuts his hand. He does hand signs, and says, "**Earth Style: Summoning Jutsu**." Nine large dogs appear, and run out into the smoke, and bite down hard on Zabzuzz. The mists clears away to Show Naruto and Haku staring at each while Zabzuzz throw curses at Kakashi.

Kakashi does hand signs, and says, "**Lightning Blade**." Kakashi holds his left hand with his right hand. Lightning bolts start to appearing around Kakashi's hand. His Chakra is manifest itself around his hand, as if forming a blade of lightning. Kakashi charges at Zabzuzz only to have Haku take Kakashi's attack, and dies.

Kakashi lays Haku down, and closes Haku's eyes. A short round ugly man appears with an army of bandits. "I see these brats are too much for the demon of the mists," Gato states, "After they finish with you all. I will have them burn the village to the ground." "**Heaven's blast**!" Naruto lightly says. The bandits suddenly burst into flames, and are nothing but pillars of ash that blow away in the wind. The ninja dogs vanish into nothingness, and Zabzuzz starts to walk towards Gato. "Men stop him!" Gato states. Zabzuzz is not attacked. "Men?" asks Gato as he turns to see no huge army but a swarm of crickets that appeared out of nowhere and started chirping the Death Song For Gato, and are wearing their master chief outfits with the Death Vader outfit combined. (Same crickets from Chapter 5.) Zabzuzz Slices Gato into pieces and drops, because he is dying. Kakashi lays him by Haku. Sasuke awakens to see everyone was watching what happened to the bandits. Kakashi thinks, "The bandits all burst into flames!" Team Seven bury Haku and Zabzuzz near a tree, as it starts to snow.

Two days later Team Seven stands on the finished bridge. Team Seven start to walk the completed bridge. "The Great Naruto Bridge," The villagers all state togother. "sweet name!" Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura think. They come to the Gate. Naruto goes to train in the Secret Uzimaki Training grounds which is hidden in the forest that surrounds The hidden leaf. Sasuke and Sakura go off to have a battle spar against each other, which is the one that has you need to will three matches to win a battle spar. Kakashi Sees the strange bird in the sky Which Signals the Cynin Exams start. He arrives on time ,and Crickets appear chirping the end is here song, and holding The end of times signs. Gai, Kunene, Asume, and even Anko screaming like the world is ending, "Kakashi's on time! Is the end of the world! The End is Coming!" "The Cynin exams are in a four days," Minato states. "Who's going to nominate their teams?" He asks. "I nominate team seven!" Kakashi states. "I nominate team six!" Asume states. "I nominate Team eight!" Kunene states. "I nominate team nine!" Gai states. "You are all to tell your teams," Minato states, "Now you are dismissed!" The Junins leave to find their Genin teams. Orchamura has his team, disguise themselves, and go join the Cynin exams as well as Kabuto. (He's the fourth Hokage's spy in this one.) Orchamura takes the faces of a grass ninja, and says to himself, "I will get the Uchiha or the Uzimaki brat!"

Naruto stands in the secret temple train grounds of the Uzimaki clan which represent the same as the regular Uzimaki Training grounds. Naruto says, "Time that transcends space. Light that goes beyond the door, and through the obstructing wall. Come froth flames of the Hell, and come froth flames of Heaven. Give way for thee who commands all souls. Come and judge me to See if I am pure of Heart!" A seal appears with black flames with white flames as the Shiringam appears with her sister Kami. "You are pure of heart," They tell him. "I give you the use of my Death Scythe," Shiringam States. A Scepter that has a large Black gold silver curved blade at its top, and a four feet Peach wood handle with the Kanji seal for hell on the blade. "I give you the use of my Life scythe," Kami states. A scepter that has a large white gold silver curved blade, and a four feet long peach wood handle with the kanji seal for heaven on its blade." They give the summoning jutsus for the two Scythes if he chooses to summoning them He places them on his back.


	7. Cynin exams part 1

_**Chapter 7: **__The Cynin Exams Part 1_

_**By **__Dragco_

_Naruto comes to training grounds seven, and Kakashi appears to Naruto. "I want you to send a shadow clone to go get Sasuke and Sakura. Tell you three about something important," Kakashi states. Naruto forms a shadow clone, and tells it to do what Kakashi has said. The clone goes off in a blur pass Gai and Lee. "THAT WAS FASTER THAN US!" Rock Lee and Mighty Gai shout with anime tears coming from their eyes, and ocean waves crashing behind them. "Those scythes you have where did you get them?" Kakashi asks. "From Kami and Shiringam the goddesses," Answers Naruto. "That's sweet!" Kakashi States. Naruto places the scythes in his bag. _

_Sasuke and Sakura come to an alley where Kenta and Tenmura are picking on some cats. "Stop picking on those cats!" Sasuke and Sakura shout to Kenta and Tenmura. "Then prepare to eat those words!" They shout back to Sasuke and Sakura. They start to have a brawl in the alley. "Stop this now!" Shouts Gaara to them all. They continue to brawl. "Prepare to DIE!" Gaara shouts. "STOP THIS NOW!" says a child's voice. Everyone turns to see Naruto upside down on a ledge. "What the?" They all ask themselves, "I didn't even see him." "Kakashi says to meet at training grounds right now," Naruto says. "Okay!" Sasuke and Sakura states. Naruto dispels himself. "It was a shadow clone," Everyone thinks. Sasuke and Sakura go off, and the Sand Siblings go off to train. Sasuke and Sakura come to the training grounds seven. "I have nominated you guys for the Cynin Exams," Kakashi states, "You have to be on the third floor for the Cynin exams. You have four days to train. Dismissed!" Kakashi vanishes into a swirl of leaves._

_Sasuke and Sakura go off to train and study for the four days. Naruto comes to his Clan's Secret training grounds. That has a house similar to his main house with the same library, a hot springs bathhouse, and the Uzimaki magical mine and vault. Naruto does hand signs, and bites his right thumb. He slams his right hand on the ground saying, "__**Demonic Summoning Jutsu**__." A large cloud of smoke erupts from the ground. The smoke clears to show a large nine tailed fox that was the size of a mountain. "My name is Kyuubi no Kitsune, Master," Kyuubi states, "I will give you some of chakra so you and I can train in you mindscape." Red chakra starts to pool around on the ground, and forms a golden goblet that has some of her blood and chakra. Naruto drinks the goblet, and Kyuubi's chakra and blood are accepted into Naruto's body, and becomes a full demon. Naruto suffers no ill effects what so ever. "SWEET!" Kyuubi says. You can call me, Naruto," Naruto says to Kyuubi. "I will love to have you as my master, Naruto," Kyuubi states. _

"_I can make any curse mark you get from evil is transformed into for something for good. The curse mark will belong to you only. The curse mark will let you use that nightmare genjutsu Itachi placed on you when you were four to help you become even stronger," Kyuubi states. Kyuubi proofs back to her home. Naruto enters the magical mine and vault. He gets out five diamonds of the elements. Naruto then goes to his library, and comes to the Grand Chamber of Secret Magical energies. He comes to a large crystal orb floating over the ancient Magical Energies seal. Naruto says to himself, "Only one pure of heart can do this Ceremony." Naruto approaches the large crystal orb, and the orb says, "You pure of heart have chosen the right five diamonds of the elements." The crystal orb sucks Naruto and the five diamonds in. The crystal orb starts to glow, and Naruto will still have the same size, shape, and weight. Naruto's body becomes as a liquid energy with all the power of the five diamonds. The ceremony finishes at sunset, and comes out looking the same. Naruto comes back to the secret training grounds. He starts to train and study for the remaining of the days left before the Cynin exams._

_Team Seven comes to the Ninja Academy where the first part is taking place. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto come to the second floor where some Cynins have a genjutsu up making the second floor look like the third floor. Some Genins were yelling at the three Cynins to let them pass. Rock Lee runs up to Sakura, and says, "Sakura, My flower, go out on a date with me." "Never you freak!" Sakura states. Lee goes off to his teammates to plan on fighting Naruto. Team Seven comes to the Cynins. "This is just the second floor," Naruto states, "You have a genjutsu up to make the second floor look like the third floor." The Cynins states, "You just guessed it." They release the genjutsu, and the second floor becomes the second floor._

_Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto go up the stairs to the real third floor. Rock Lee comes to Naruto, and says, "Fight me!" Rock lee tries to punch and kick Naruto, but Naruto dodges them all. Rock Lee tries to kick Naruto into the air, but Naruto kicks Lee into the air. He appears behind rock Lee, and grabs his back, and does the shadow leaf dance to Lee. Naruto rejoins his teammates. Neji starts to laugh to himself. (Neji has a sense of humor. Who know he could laugh?) Lee gets up, and starts to get ready to charge at Naruto. "ROCK LEE STOP THIS NOW!" says a turtle. "Gai-sensei say that," says to himself. Lee starts to bow shouting, "I'm sorry Gai-sensei! I'm sorry Gai-sensei! I'm sorry Gai-sensei! I'm sorry Gai-sensei! I'm sorry Gai-sensei! I'm sorry Gai-sensei! I'm sorry Gai-sensei! I'm sorry Gai-sensei! I'm sorry Gai-sensei! I'm sorry Gai-sensei! I'm sorry Gai-sensei!"_

_Gai appears on his summon animal. (Which is still a turtle in this one. Send me suggests on what summoning contracts you guys want me to give to Naruto in all my Fanfiction stories to my email address ____.) "Lee your flames of youth burn so brightly," States Gai with crashing ocean waves, and fake anime tears. "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!"_

_Team Seven sneaks quietly away into Exam room 302. They come to Kabuto, and Sasuke asks, "Is this your first time?" "This is my seventh time taking the exams," answers Kabuto. "How can you have taken these exams seven times?" Asks Sakura. "This exams happen twice a year. One in the summer, and one in the winter," Kabuto states. He pulls out a stack of blank ninja info cards. He places one card on the ground. He puts his figure on a card, and puts some Chakra into the card, and the elemental countries, and their hidden villages appear. "These exams are to regulate how many ninjas there all, so no one country has too many or too little. A larger country will get more, and a smaller country will get less," Kabuto states, "The Hidden Sound Village is the newest ninja village so I don't any info on the sound ninjas." "Can you get info on a few ninjas for me," Sasuke asks. "You just need to know the name," Kabuto states. "Rock Lee, and Gaara," Sasuke states. He pulls out two cards, and pumps some chakra into the two cards. " the first one is Gaara of the Sand, and he has done Ds, Cs, and Bs. The second one is Rock Lee his only skill is Taijutsu. Lee's teammates are Hyuuga Neji and Ten-Ten. His sensei is Mighty Gai," States Kabuto. A kunai hit's the floor between the two info cards. Kabuto's glasses break, and kneels vomiting because of one the sound ninjas._

_Inuuk appears on his desk with ten Anbus appear on the left of the exam room, and ten more Anbus appear on the right of the exam room. Take your assigned seats now!" states Inuuk. The Genins come to their seats. Naruto comes to seat number 29 which is between Hinta and Shino. Inuuk sweat drops, as he says to himself, "Naruto is the smallest one here." Hinta places two of her books on Naruto's seat to let him take the exam. An Anbu places a sheet of paper in front of the genins, and another Anbu gives them a pencil. "The first part of the exam is the written exam there are nine exams on the paper, and I will give you the ten question in one hour. Each question is worth 10 points, and each wrong question well cost you ten points. You and your teammates test will be added together, and your team's score will be all the members' scores added. The Anbu 's will keep track of you is cheating and place a mark on the person or persons cheating if you get three marks that person, and his or her team will fail," Inuuk states, "Now shut up, because the first part of the Cynin exams start now!"_

_The Genins turn their exams over, and most start to sweat drop. Naruto starts to answer them thinking, "I love reading and studying!" The same people that use their abilities to cheat without being caught as in the anime series. After an hour has passed. "Put your pencils down now," Inuuk states. The Genins place their pencils down. "If any of you want to leave or want to stay the choice is yours!" Inuuk states. The same ones leave, as in the anime series. You all that have stayed have passed!" Inuuk Says. "What!" the genins state, as Anko appears out of a puff of smoke on Inuuk's desk. She says, "You have gone soft, and let too many pass." "These genins will surprise you, Anko," He states. "Meet me at Training Grounds 44 aka The Forest of Death, Anko states, "In one hour, or else!" She vanishes in a swirl of leaves releasing her famous evil laugh. The Genins are get to the Forest of death in six minutes flat, because of Anko's evil Laugh._

_Kiba comes to Naruto, and he shakes Naruto's hand. His nin partner, Akumura sniffs Naruto's hidden Chakra, and faints on Kiba's head peeing on him. Kiba leaves Team seven, and asks, "Akumura are you okay?" Akumura whimpers to Kiba still passed. Kiba starts to get worried. Shino's kukri bugs couldn't get close to Naruto because of the Uziashi bugs. Anko and a team of ten Anbus appear. The Anbus set up a tent with a private sheet. She hands a sheet of paper to the team leaders. Naruto gets the heaven scroll for his team, and places the heaven scroll in his scroll pouch, and seals it with a blood seal. Anko holds up two small scrolls one that says heaven, and one that says earth. "Half of you have the earth scroll, and the other half have the heaven scroll. You will need both scrolls to pass," Anko says, "Now get to your team's gates."_

_The Genin teams come to their team gates. Oh, and don't die! The Second part of the Cynin exams The Forest of Death begins now!" States Anko. A bell rings and the gates all open, and the teams enter. Sasuke and Sakura say to Naruto, "We will left, and you will go right." Sasuke and Sakura go left as Naruto walks left. A snow ninja humps Naruto only to get caught by the Uziashi, and she gives him her team's earth scroll Naruto places the earth scroll in his scroll pouch. Naruto does a signal hand sign, and says, "__**Tujunga**__!" He actives his eyes. Sasuke and Sakura come to a clearing, and a older looking Naruto walks into the same clearing. "__**YOU ARE NOT NARUTO**__!" they roar. Naruto sneezes "Someone's talking about me," Naruto says to himself. "How do you now I'm not you teammate?" Asks the fake Naruto. "First You are too tall, and second you didn't flinch when we raised our voices," Sasuke and Sakura state. "Oh, shot!" The fake Naruto says. The fake Naruto drops her disguise, and becomes a grass ninja. Sakura passes due to chakra exhaustion. Naruto appears next to Sasuke. "what is your name?" Sasuke asks. "The name is Orchamura, boy," He states, he starts to extend his neck. Naruto does hand signs, and says, " __**Substitution teleportation Jutsu**__." _

_Naruto and Sasuke switch places, and Orchamura bites Naruto on the neck, and retracts his neck thinking, "This boy will come to me for power." Orchamura vanishes thinking he's won. Sasuke passes out. Naruto brings his teammates to a large tree, and places a folded cold wet washcloth on their foreheads. The bite mark becomes three tamales of the sharingan, and a seal with Twenty pointed star in the middle of the seal appears over the curse mark, as five dragons circle the outer edge of the seal._

_Naruto sits near his teammates, and closes his eyes, because he is still suffering a 107 degree F. fever from Naruto is sick chapter. The Uziashi start pooling water in to four large chambers of their hive to keep their hive's fever from bothering their hive, as they keep the water at 78 degrees F. Naruto appears in his mindscape, and Madera the Snake king appears to Naruto. "I hate Orchamura," The Snake King states. He summons his clans scroll, and Naruto signs it. "I can teach you many things, Naruto," Madera states. Naruto awakens to the real world from talking with the snake king. The sound ninjas attack, and flaming dragon ropes start to cover Naruto from head to toe. Naruto does hand signs, and says, "__**Fear Nightmare Genjutsu: Pain of The Nightmares**__."_

_The sound ninjas run away screaming their heads off like they are being chased by every horror movie combined. The curse mark retracts back into the seal. Sasuke and Sakura awaken to see their teammate kept them safe from all enemies. Kabuto had seen Naruto's control over his curse mark, and he tells the fourth hokage about it. Team seven comes to their team door on the tower. Naruto hands the two scrolls to Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke opens the heaven scroll, as Sakura opens the heaven scroll. They drop both scrolls so to lay they one on one because they realized it was a summoning jutsu. Smoke starts to come from the completed summoning seal, and it clears to show Iruka their old teacher. "You three pass the second part come with me to join the others that had passed as well," Iruka states._

_They join the other teams in the tower's arena. Where they join the other teams. Ibik says, "Raise your hands if you want to quit." The same ones quit as in the anime series. "There are to many of that have passed, so we need to hold primarily round. Your names have been entered into the computer behind me," states Ibik. A picture covering the computer moves revealing the computer. The computer buzzes to life. "It will now choose the first match of the primarily round," Ibik states. The computer shuffles through the names, and stops on Uzimaki Naruto verses Juugo. (Naruto is nicknamed the baby ninja verses the Chakra stealer.) "Everyone except Naruto and Juugo go to the platform above," Ibik states. Everyone except Naruto and Juugo go to the platform._

_Ibik says, "This is last man standing match. Which means you fight till one of you can't fight or gives up. You are not allowed to kill your opponent." "I must keep an eye on Naruto, because Orchamura told me he placed the curse mark on him," Anko thinks. Ibik states, "Begin the first match of the primarily round." Naruto releases a very small swarm of Uziashi because the rest are trying to keep him cool down. Naruto does a hand signs, and says, "Tujunga!" He actives his eyes. Naruto does hand signs, and says, "__**Shadow Clone Jutsu**__." Four shadow clones of Naruto appear. The clones start to charge at Juugo, and he dispels only two clones. "He's try to steal my chakra so I'll have to use the power of the curse mark," Naruto says mentally to Kyuubi. "I have a shadow clone jutsu that can damage him when he tries to dispel them. It's called the __**Shadow Explosion Clone Jutsu**__," Kyuubi says mentally to Naruto giving Naruto the knowledge of how to use the Shadow explosion clone jutsu._

_Juugo dispels the final two clones. Naruto does hand signs, and says, "__**Shadow Explosion Clone Jutsu**__." Four more shadow clones appear. "Shikamura asks, "Asume sensei why make more shadow clones?" "Those are Shadow explosion clones," Asume answers. "What's the difference?" Ino and Choji ask. "The shadow explosion clone are bombs that explode when they are dispelled by anything that attacks them," Asume answers. The shadow clones charge at Juugo._

_He grabs two of the clones which explode, and cause him to slam into the wall. "Sweet!" Everyone on the platform states. The remaining clones explode because Juugo used kunais to dispel them. Juugo grabs Naruto, and says, "I'm stealing you chakra boy." The real Naruto appears behind him. "What the?" Asks Juugo. You hold the last Shadow clone?" Naruto says causing his bugs to laugh._

_The curse mark starts to spread, but Naruto makes the curse mark stay in the seal. "WHAT THE! HE FORCED IT BACK!" Anko screams in her head. The last shadow clone explodes knocking Juugo out. "The winner is Naruto," Ibik states. Kakashi appears behind Naruto, and says, "Need to check that mark on the back of your neck, Naruto." Kakashi and Naruto walks into an empty large room. Kakashi has Naruto take his shorts, shoes, and shirt off and sit in the middle of the room He places twenty kunais around Naruto with the same on the ceiling. He places paper seals on the kunais that have a seal of the crimson dragon and the cosmic dragon seal. He writes blood letters and symbols around Naruto. He comes up to Naruto, and sees two seal around the curse mark. He writes blood letter and symbols on Naruto. He does hand signs, and says, "__**Crimson Dragon and Cosmic Dragon Style: Will Sealing Jutsu**__!" Everything Kakashi written and drew, and the forty kunais become a seal around Naruto's other two seals, and the Curse mark breaks Orchamura's remaining hold on Naruto. Kabuto tells the fourth hokage about Naruto's seals and curse mark._

_Naruto gets dressed, and asks, "Can I go cheer on my teammates on?" "Of, Course you can," Kakashi states. Naruto and Kakashi appear behind Sasuke and Sakura. "Kakashi, where's Naruto?" They ask Kakashi. "I'm right here," Naruto says. Sasuke and Sakura notices Naruto had climbed up a step stool to help him watch the matches. Kakashi says to himself, "The Uziashi are keeping him from feeling the effects of his fever which is 107 still." The Uziashi master queen comes to the other five master Queens, and have a meeting about what to do about Naruto's fever. "We can mix some of the honey into the water we have cooling to Make the Super Cool honey water that will be even sweeter then our normal honey. The honey made from this solution will be the legendary Super honey," The ultra Master Uziashi Queen says. The six master Uziashi queens tell all the Uziashi to do what the ultra master Uziashi queen had said. The Uziashi mix all the honey in to all the water which causes the water's temperature to fall to 20 degrees F. but the water can never freeze solid._

_Kakashi gives Naruto a bag of chips that Naruto feeds to Uziashi. The Uziashi start to make some honey, and place the some of the honey and some of the chips into Naruto's stomach. Shino says to himself, "Naruto's Uziashi don't eat their hive's chakra, but can keep their hive from starving because of their honey to make with what their hive gives them to eat." Neji actives his Byakugan and sees bugs in Naruto and Shino. "Naruto's clan has their babies form pacts with the Uziashi, and Shino's clan has their babies form pacts with kukri bugs," Gai says to Neji._

"_Naruto really does that nickname The Baby Ninja, because he looks like a baby," Anko says to herself. Sasuke and Sakura say to each other, "I just want to hold Naruto, because he looks like a baby, and so cute!" The computer will choose the Second Match of the primarily round," Ibik states. The computer shuffles through the names, and stops on Shino verses Senjutsu._


	8. Cynin exams part 2

**Chapter 8: **The Cynin Exams part 2

**By **Dragco

Shino and Senjutsu walk down the flight of stairs to the tower arena floor. Ibik states, "Let the second match begin!" Senjutsu had put his arms into slings to give him the appearance of have broken arms. Shino release a large swarm of kukri bugs. Senjutsu removes his left arm out of its sling and blasts a sound wave at the large swarm. "He made everyone think his arms are broken," Naruto thinks just to himself. Shino splits his swarm in half, and has the other half approach Senjutsu form behind. Senjutsu aim his right arm at the back swarm. You had split you swarm in half," Senjutsu says to the Shino. Senjutsu tries to use the wind sound tunnels but nothing happened. He looks at the palm of his hands to see the kukri bugs blocking the holes in the palm of his hands. "I knew your arms were not broken so I had my kukri bugs block the holes in your hands," Shino states. Senjutsu tries to blast the kukri bugs out of the holes of his hands, but nothing happens. He tries again, and Then Kaboom, and jets of wind shoot out of his arms creating seven jets of wind in each arm. Ibik states, "Shino is the winner." Shino's Kukri bugs all fly back into his body. Shino walks back to the platform. Ibik says, "The computer will choose the third match of the primarily round." The computer starts to shuffle through the names of the remaining Ninjas. It shows Ino Verses Sakura. The two friends walk down the stairs to the tower arena.

"let the third match begin now!" States Ibik. Sakura charges at Ino. Ino does hand signs, and says, "**Mind Transfer Jutsu**." Ino tries to enter Sakura's mind, but Sakura dodges Ino's Jutsu. Ino takes 8 minutes to return to her body. She tries to corner Sakura. Ino cuts her hair, and throws her hair on the ground, and Sakura notices she can't move. "Why can't I move?" Sakura asks. "I put some of my chakra into my hair to trap you," Ino states. Ino does hand signs, and says, "**Mind Transfer Jutsu**." Ino's body drops as Sakura just stands there. Sakura slowly raises her hand, and says, "I…Give…U…" Sakura says. "Sakura don't you dare give up!" Sasuke yells. "That Sasuke is so loud," Ino thinks to herself. "Sakura you can do it!" Naruto shouts to cheer Sakura on. "The baby is cheering," Ino starts to laugh. "INO-PIG GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Inner Sakura roars, as grads hold of Ino, and tries to kill her. "What on Earth are you, Sakura?" Ino asks. Ino returns to her body. Ino and sakura move their headbands to their foreheads. They charge at each other, and punch each other. "Let's put all our strength into one last punch," Ino and Sakura state to each other. They charge at each other and punch each other in the face with all their power. Ino and Sakura knock each other out. Asume and Kakashi pick up their students, and place them on the platform.

"The computer will choose the fourth match of the primarily round, " Ibik states. The computer stops on Tenmura verses Ten-ten. Tenmura flies on the tower arena floor using her large fan. Ten-Ten jumps over the edge of the platform on to the tower arena floor. "Let's the fourth primarily round match begin," states Ibik. Ten-Ten throws ten needles, ten shukians, and ten kunais at Tenmura. Tenmura moves her fan a little, and Ten-Ten's weapons drop to the ground. Tenmura's fan show's a moon. "What?" Asks Ten-Ten. "My fan has two more fans. You will lose if all three moons are visible," Tenmura states. Ten-Ten throws Triple the amount of the same weapons as before. The fan wielder moves her fan, and the weapon mistress's Weapons all drop to the ground. Tenmura's fan is open to the second moon. Ten-Ten grabs from her bag twin weapon summoning scrolls. She does hand signs, and says, "**Scroll Style: Twin Weapon Summoning Jutsu**." She throws the twin scrolls up into the air. The twin scrolls unrolls in a vortex around Ten-Ten. She jumps up, and summons too many weapons to count all at Tenmura. Tenmura moves her fan and the weapons all drop to the ground, and She is flying in the air on her fan with its three moons visible.

Tenmura does hand signs, and says, "**Wind style: Wind blast Jutsu**." Her fan blasts a gust of wind at Ten-Ten, and She is Knocked out cold. Ten-Ten's weapons are start to disappear. "Tenmura is the winner," Ibik states. Medical Ninjas carry Ten-Ten to the hospital. "The computer will choose the next match of the primarily round," Ibik states. The Computer chooses Shikamura verses Karin. Karin appears out of a puff of smoke. Shikamura takes his time to get to the arena floor. "let the Fifth match of the primarily round begin," Ibik states. Shikamura does hand signs, and says, "**shadow Possession Jutsu**." But his shadow cannot get to her. She throws two kunais with wire string tied to them, and they impact the wall behind Shikamura. She starts to throw double the kunais then Previous. Shikamura does hand signs, and says, "**Shadow Possession Jutsu**." His shadow follows the wire string's shadow to Karin's shadow. Karin then stops, and asks, "What did you do to me?" "I used the shadow of your wire on the first two kunais," Answers Shikamura. The shadow of the wire then starts to get wide still it looked like Shikamura's shadow was drawn in a line. Shikamura takes out a Kunai and Karin takes out a kunai. They throw it at each other, and move their bodies back a little to dodge the kunais. They repeat this pattern for a good Thirty minutes. Shikamura and Karin take out their very last kunais. "What good will it do, boy?" Karin asks out loud. They throw the kunais at each other. Shikamura dodges the Karin's kunai, but Karin bumps her head hard on the wall. She is knocked out cold. "Shikamura is the winner," Ibik states. Shikamura walks back to his team. Karin is carried to the hospital by the medical ninjas. "The computer will choose the match of the primarily round," States Ibik. The computer buzzes to life, and starts to shuffle through the names. The computer stops on the names Jarin Verses Choji.

Jarin and Choji walk to the arena on the opposite stair ways, and come to the arena's center. "Let the sixth match begin," states Ibik. Choji does hand signs, and says, "**Sudden Body Expansion Jutsu**." Choji's body becomes the size and shape of a large round boulder. He says, "**Spiraling Chakra Jets**." Choji's arms, legs, and head retreat into his body, as jets of spiraling chakra shot out. Choji's body shots straight at Jarin, and Jarin uses his sound chakra punch to knock Choji into the ground. Choji says, "You can't hurt my ears with your sound waves." Jarin then puts all his strength into his final punch, and he punches Choji with all his power. There is a loud explosion, and a huge cloud of dust. The dust cloud clears to show Choji and Jarin out cold. The medical ninjas carry Choji and Jarin to the hospital. "The computer will choose the next match of the primarily round," Ibik states. The computer shuffles through the names, and stops on Kenta verses Linta.

Kenta and Linta jump over the edge of the platform onto the arena. "Let the seventh match begin," Ibik states. Kenta puts his bandaged pack down on the arena floor. Linta starts to throw kunais at Kenta. The Kunais hit Kenta in the chest fire bombs that are tied to each kunai unroll. The fire bomb scrolls start to smoke. Kaboom! The kunais all explode creating a lot of smoke around Kenta. The smoke clears to show Kenta with cracks going all through out his body. An arm pops out of the wrapped bandaged, and a voice says, "**Release**!" A cloud of smoke covers the bandaged pack, and clears to show Kenta. Kenta says, "Crow show yourself." The same puppet from the anime series erupts from the fake Kenta's body. Kenta moves his hands, and Crow's chest opens up. kunais shot out of Crow's chest, and Linta passes out. The medical ninjas carry Linta to the recovery room, and Ibik says, "Kenta is the winner!" Kenta walks up the stairs back to his team. "The computer will choose the next match," Ibik says. The computer starts to shuffle through the names, and shows Sasuke verses Kiba, and they jump over the edge of the platform onto the arena. "Let's give it our all," Sasuke says. "I couldn't agree more with you buddy," Kiba says. "Let the eighth match begin," Ibik instructs. Akumura jumps off over his master's head right onto the arena floor. Sasuke does hand signs, and says, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**." Ten Sasuke clones appear out of smoke. Kiba and Akumura say, "**Fang over Fang**." Kiba and his puppy become two mini sideways moving twisters that strike all the clones and the real Sasuke. The clones vanish, and a Sasuke starts to throw kunais at Kiba.

Kiba and Akumura does hand signs, and says, "**Beast Human Mimicry**." They become Feral Kiba clones. Sasuke does hand signs, and says, "**Transformation**." Sasuke becomes a feral Kiba clone. "Piercing Fang over Fang," The two Kibas say. They become twin fast moving sideways twisters, and they hit the fake Kiba that puffs into little Naruto. "We attacked the wrong person!" Akumura and Kiba Scream in their heads. Naruto decides to sit down to rest a bit, but falls asleep. Sasuke does hand signs, and says, "**Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu**." Sasuke breathes in some air, then breathes out a massive fireball. Kiba and Akumura do the piercing fang over fang right at the massive fireball. There is a massive explosion. The smoke clears to show Kiba and Akumura out cold. "Sasuke is the winner," Ibik states. Medical ninjas carry Kiba and Akumura towards the hospital. Sasuke walks back to his teammates. He sees Naruto has fallen asleep. "The computer will choose the next match," Ibik states.

The computer starts to shuffle through the names, and it Neji verses Hinta. Hinta and Neji walk down the stairs to the arena floor. "Let's the ninth match begin," Ibik states. Hinta and Neji do a signal hand sign, and say, "**Byakugan**!" Hinta actives her Byakugan's second stage, and the opposite results of Neji's and Hinta's anime battle. "The winner is Hinta," Ibik states. Neji is carried to the hospital, and Hinta goes to join her teammate. "The computer will choose the final match," Ibik states. The computer chooses Lee and Gaara. Gaara and Lee jump down to the arena floor. Sakura and Ino awaken to see Lee's and Gaara's Match. Gai tells them it's the last match. Naruto awakens from his little nap to see the last match. "Let the final match begin!" States Ibik.

Rock Lee charges at Gaara, but Gaara's sand forms a wall that stops Lee's punches. Lee Jumps up onto a hand statue that was in the shape of a hind sign. Lee takes off his training weights off his legs, and throws drops them onto the ground. The weights crash like two mini volcanoes creating two craters. Lee charges at Gaara, and he knocks Gaara out of his sand wall. Lee kicks Gaara into the air, and does the Shadow Leaf Dance on Gaara. The Gaara that Lee crashed into the ground was a sand shell. Gaara erupts out of the sand on the ground. Lee punches Gaara only to have Gaara explode into sands. Gaara appears on the same statue as lee was on. The ground starts five Sand Gaara clones appear.

Rock Lee opens the Fifth chakra gate. His speed and strength double. Lee takes out the sand clones. Rock Lee says, "Sixth Chakra gate open!" Lee's Sixth chakra gate opens, and he becomes red. Lee charges at Gaara, and Gaara says sand wall, and a wall of sand appears. Lee crashes into the wall, and passes out. "Gaara is the winner," Ibik states.


	9. Cynin exams part 3

**Chapter 9:** The Cynin Exams Part 3

**By **Dragco

Medical ninjas carry Lee to the hospital, and Ibik states, "Will the winners all come join me on the arena." Naruto, Shino, Tenmura, Shikamura, Kenta, Sasuke, and Hinta walk onto the ruins of the arena floor. "An Anbu will carry a box to you, and you will draw a piece of paper out of the box," Ibik states. An Anbu comes to each of the eight, and the eight draw pieces of paper. "Now, state your numbers," Ibik states. Sasuke says, "Eight!" Hinta says, "One!" Naruto Says "Seven!" Shino states, "Two!" "Four!" says Gaara. "Three!" Tenmura states. Shikamura states, "Five!" "Six!" Kenta states.

"Your numbers have been entered into the computer," Ibik states. The computer will now choose your matches. "First match Eight verses One, second match Two verses Six, the third match is Four verses Five, and the Fourth match is Seven verses Three," shows the computer. "You have a month to train for the third part of the Cynin exams," Ibik states. The ninjas leave to rest and train for the third part. "Naruto, I will like to train you for your match, myself, because Sasuke said he found someone else to train him," Kakashi says.

Sasuke trains in his family's training grounds. Naruto and Kakashi leave for the month to train. Sakura convinces Jiraiyo to train her. After a month of training. Everyone except Naruto and Kakashi had arrived at the Stadium. The Fourth Hokage sits with the Fake Kazekage. (Which is Orchamura.) "The same rules apply here as in the primarily round. Everyone except Sasuke and Hinta can stay on the stadium arena," Ibik states. Everyone excluding Hinta and Sasuke go to Players Platform. (it's the platform where the ninjas await their matches stay.)

Sasuke actives his Sharingan as Hinta actives her Byakugan. Sasuke throws kunais at Hinta. Hinta actives her rotation to block the kunais away from her towards the wall. She gets into her family's eight trigrams seal stance. Sasuke does hand signs, and says, "**Fire style: Fire release: Grand Fireball Jutsu**." Sasuke breathes in some air, and then breathes out a massive fireball at Hinta. Hinta uses the rotation, and the fireball explodes touching Hinta's rotation. The explodes creates a lot of smoke. The smoke clears to show Sasuke standing on a rock, and Hinta standing on a rock. Hinta passes out because the rotation and her match with Neji was still taking its effect. "Sasuke is the winner," Ibik states. "Will Shino and Kenta come join me for their match," Ibik states. Hinta is carried away by the medical ninjas, as Sasuke joins the other on the platform. Shino and Kenta come to the stadium grounds.

"Let the second match, begin!" Ibik states. "Where's Naruto and Kakashi? I don't want Naruto to be disqualified from his match," Sakura and Ino state. "Kakashi will get Naruto here on time for his match," Gai says. "Are you sure?" Rock Lee asks his sensei. "Yes, I'm sure he will," Gai answers. Shino releases his swarm of Kukri bugs as Kenta releases his first puppet which is Crow.

The bugs start to eat Kenta's Chakra strings, and Kenta releases the chakra strings from Crow. Kenta releases his second puppet which is a six armed puppet he called Doomsday. Shino has swarm of bugs split his bugs in half. The puppet Doomsday starts to emit a scent that makes all Shino's Kukri Bugs swarm on to Doomsday, and the puppet starts to smoke. "Get away from the puppet," Shino tries to tells his bugs. KABOOM! Doomsday explode. Making the Kukri bugs pass out. Shino raises his hand, and says, "I give up!"

Shino and Kenta walk up the stairs. "Will Shikamura and Gaara come down for their match," Ibik states. Sasuke passes Shikamura over the platform's edge that looks over the stadium grounds. "Thanks a lot, Sasuke!" Shikamura says to himself. Gaara appears out of sands on the stadium grounds. "Let the third match begin," Ibik states. Shikamura does a hand signs, and says, "**Shadow Possession Jutsu**." Shikamura's shadow goes towards Gaara, and It was a sand clone. The real Gaara appears behind ten feet away from the sand clone. "I grabbed a sand clone," Shikamura says. Shikamura makes his shadow heads towards Gaara, and grabs another sand clone.

Three more sand clones appear, and Shikamura makes his shadow capture them all. The real Gaara appears away from the Sand clones. Gaara does hand sings, and says, "**Sand Explosion**." The sand clones explode creating a lot of smoke that covers the arena. The smoke clears to show Shikamura and Gaara facing each other. "I give up, because I used up too much of my chakra on jutsu," Shikamura says. "The winner is Gaara," Ibik states. Gaara goes to the platform, as Shikamura goes to sit by Asume and Kunene. Two swirl of leaves appear, and clear to show Kakashi and Naruto.

"Hope we're not late," Kakashi states. "Nope, You guys are on time," Ibik states, "Because its time for Naruto's and Tenmura's Match." Kakashi goes to join Sakura. Tenmura flies down onto the stadium grounds. "Let the fourth match between Naruto and Tenmura begins," Ibik states. Tenmura swipes her fan at Naruto only to have him jump up onto a branch. She jumps back towards the wall. Naruto jumps down onto the ground. Naruto does hand signs, and says, "**Shadow Explosion Clone Jutsu**." Six clones of Naruto appear out of smoke. Tenmura starts to rant, "AW! OH SUPER CUTE YOU ARE NARUTO!" Naruto sits on a rock with his hands in a curious hand sign. "Is she that clueless!" Naruto states to himself. Shikamura says to himself, "Naruto uses the same hand sign I use to plan my next move." Tenmura Starts to hug all the shadow clones all at the same time. "She's hugging all the Shadow clones," Everyone thinks sweat dropping at the same time, because Tenmura is hugging the clones. The Clones all explode at the same time creating a lot of smoke. The smoke clears to show Tenmura looking for the real Naruto, and Naruto sitting on a rock. Tenmura sees Naruto sitting Indian style on a rock. "Now I can hug my baby!" "HEY!" Everyone in the stands and platform think sweat dropping. Naruto does hand signs, and says, "**Wind Dragon Jutsu: Hurricane Blast**." A hurricane wind blast Tenmura, and she hit's the wall hard knocking herself out. "That's one way to defeat someone," Kunene says, as Tenmura is carried to the Hospital.

Sasuke, Gaara, Kenta, and Naruto stand on the stadium grounds. Match Five is Kenta verse Sasuke. Match Six is Gaara verses Naruto. Match seven will be the winner of Match Five Verses The winner of Match Six," Ibik states, "You will have four days to train before the semifinal matches followed by the final match."

Kakashi goes off to train Sasuke how to fight against a puppet user. Kenta goes to remark doomsday. Gaara goes off to train for his match. Naruto comes to a temple that was on a mountain surrounded by a huge self-sustaining Jungle garden with five large rivers that flows through the garden, and five large lakes and many small lakes. He enters the temple which is the main Uzimaki Clan compound. He comes to the clan's ancient temple in the middle that has a large book called **The Book of All Dragon Souls**. "This book will come in handy later," Naruto thinks. He places the book in his bag.

Naruto states to train in the temple training grounds. The day of the semifinal matches arrive. Sasuke, Kenta, Gaara, and Naruto stand on the platform. "Will Sasuke and Gaara come to the stadium grounds?" Asks Ibik. Sasuke and Kenta jump over the platform's edge, and land on their feet safely. "Let the first semifinal match," Ibik states. Kenta releases both Crow and Doomsday. Sasuke actives his Sharingan. Sasuke does hand signs, and says, "**Shadow clone Jutsu**." two clones of Sasuke appear. The puppets take out the Shadow clones.

Sasuke does hand signs, and says, "**Fire style: Fire release: Grand Fireball Jutsu**." Sasuke breathes in a small gulp of air, and then breathes out a massive fireball. Kenta has Crow take the blast, and is destroyed were Doomsday Releases a cloud of poisons onto Sasuke, and Sasuke pass out due to the poisons. Sasuke is taken by the Medical Ninjas to the hospital. "Kenta is the winner," Ibik states. Naruto and Gaara appear on the stadium ground as Kenta rebuilds his puppet Crow. "Let the Second Semifinal match begin," Ibik states.

Sands pours from Gaara's gourd to form a ring of sands around Gaara's feet. Naruto does hand signs, and says, "**Shadow clone Jutsu**." There are six puffs of smoke. The smokes clear to show six shadow clones. The six shadow clones go into a ring formation around Gaara. Naruto sits on a large rock. He releases a small swarm of Uziashi to gather info on Gaara. The shadow clones get the Uziashi info from the real Naruto. The shadow clones throw twenty kunais each at Gaara. Gaara's Sand catches all the kunais, and the Kunais all explode making Gaara fly into the stadium wall. Three Naruto clones charge Gaara, while the remaining three Narutos stand there gathering natural Chakra. Gaara dispels the three clones that were attacking him.

The three remaining Naruto clones do hand signs, and say, "**Natural Chakra jutsu: Secret Vines Wrap**." Vines erupt from the ground, and wrap around Gaara. "What is this?" asks Gaara. "it's a jutsu that can destroy all chakra that is a threat to nature itself," Naruto says. "Nature?" asks Sakura. "Naruto's clan are one with nature, and have jutsus and genjutsus that can be used with Nature," Kakashi says. The three clones do hand signs, and say, "**Natural Chakra Genjutsu: Secret Flower Vines of Heavens**." Flowers bloom on the vines, but the sands form a ball around Gaara. The vines retreat into the ground. The remaining spikes dispel the last three clones. Naruto appears on the stadium wall. He does nine hand signs. "You taught him that jutsu?" Gai asks Kakashi in a whisper. "You're one to talk Gai," Kakashi whispers back Gai. Gai shuts up. "**Lightning Dragon Jutsu: Chikadro**."

Lightning bolts appear around his left hand, and Naruto charges straight at the Sand ball. The lightning bolts leave a trail of burnt ground behind Naruto. The sand ball sends sand spikes towards Naruto. Naruto jumps onto the sand spike, and continues towards the sand ball. Naruto thrust his small arm right into the ball of sand, and says, "**Chikadro**." Gaara notices he is bleeding, and screams, "My blood!" Naruto yanks his arm out of the sand ball. The sand ball starts to dissolves into sands with Gaara standing there with his wound slowly healing itself.

Gaara does hand signs, and says, "**Desert Style: Sand Clone Jutsu**." Two Sand Clones appear out of the Massive sands. Naruto does hand signs, and says, "**Natural Chakra Jutsu: Forest Veins Arena**." Large Roots spread out from Naruto though out the stadium grounds. The roots pulse with Natural chakra. Naruto does hand signs, and says, "**Natural Chakra Jutsu: Nature Chakra Clone**." Two clones of Naruto raise out of the roots that have formed. The nature clones dispel the sand clones. "What clone jutsu did Naruto use?" Sakura asks Kakashi. "He used nature chakra jutsu which uses natural chakra instead of the body's chakra. Gaara charges the Nature clones, and dispels them. Naruto and Gaara charge at each other within Naruto's Forest veins arena jutsu. Gaara is knocked back, and says, "I give up." "Naruto is the winner," Ibik states. The roots retreat back into Naruto. Gaara goes to the stands with the others. Kenta jumps over the platform edge onto the stadium. "Let the final match begin," Ibik states. Naruto does a hand sign, and says, "**Tujunga**." Naruto actives his eyes, and he can see the chakra of his opponent, and the two puppets in his bandaged pack. Kenta brings out Crow and Doomsday explode out of his bandaged pack.

Naruto does hand signs, and says, "**Natural Chakra Jutsu: Poison Clone**." Three clones appear out of black smoke. Naruto releases two small swarm of Uziashi that land on the puppets, and exams the workings of Crow and Doomsday. The Uziashi rely the info to Naruto. Naruto has one poison clone attack crow, one poison clone attack Doomsday, and the last poison clone attacks Kenta. The clones are dispelled as black mists. Kenta's chakra is sealed because of the poison. "Let's see if Kenta likes what the Uziashi do with his own puppets," Everyone thinks. What look likes look a huge whit dust cloud comes out of Naruto's body. The white cloud splits in half as it pours into doomsday and Crow as they lay there motionless. The puppets get up as if there are alive. Kenta starts to get nervous.

Crow says laughing evilly, "Kenta I want you to pay for what you did to me." Doomsday says laughing evilly, "I want to eat you whole!" The two puppets flex their arms, and then punch their owner hard. "I give up!" Kenta says. "The winner is Naruto," Ibik states. The Uziashi turn the honey water into their legendary honey, but put more water in the pools so their can have water to drink. Naruto's heart is surrounded by the brood chamber where the Uziashi have their eggs, larvae, and pupae that number in the millions. (It's so the their remember their hive's scent, pulse, and heartbeat. The larvae are feed honey and some of the food Naruto gives the Uziashi.)


	10. Naruto's curse Mark

**Chapter 10:** Naruto's Curse Mark

**By **Dragco

Naruto comes to ancient temple, and comes to an old hidden tomb door that has ancient writing on it. "Here lays the Tomb of the Sage of Six Paths," Naruto reads on the tomb's door. He sees ancient seal on the tomb door close to his height. Naruto places his hand on to the door. Naruto pumps chakra into the ancient seal. The seal glows as a series of clicking sounds are heard. The door slowly goes down into the ground. He enters the tomb, and picks up a torch. Naruto lights the torch, and comes to a chamber that had a large collection of gold, silver, bronze, and clothing artifacts that had many designs of the tailed beasts. Naruto packs the artifacts into a storage scroll, and record the ancient writings that was seen throughout the hundred chambers. He comes to the burial of the Sage of six paths. Naruto Climbs a stool to the granite sarcophagus, and pushes the sarcophagus' lid to see the Sage's mummified body.

Naruto places his hands on the mummified body. Naruto pumps a little chakra into the mummified body. Naruto removes his hands. The Sage mummified body starts to glow, as it becomes as it was just buried today. The body then disintegrates into dusts. A ghost appears holding a vile of eternal life and eternal youth. The Sage opens Naruto's mouth, and pours it down his throat. Naruto becomes immortal. The sage's ghost vanishes into nothingness.

Naruto comes to his house, and sits in his living room with his teammates. Kakashi stands in the fourth Hokage's office. "I will be promoting Naruto, and I already promoted Shikamura," Minato states, "Naruto's curse mark is different from the others, and not making him go to Orchamura for power. Bring your team here." Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto walk into the Fourth Hokage's office. "Naruto, you are promoted to rank of Cynin, and your first solo SS ranked mission is to be a spy for the hidden leaf with Kabuto," Minato states, "You are to let Orchamura's team get him."

"What about the mission to the Valley of Flames?" Asks Sakura. "You are still to go there," Minato answers. "How do you know Orchamura will send his team there?" Asks Sasuke. "Our other spy will convince him," Minato says. Kabuto appears out of the shadows. "I will convince Orchamura to send His them to the Valley of Flames," Kabuto states. "These is Kabuto is the other spy for the hidden leaf," Minato States. Kabuto disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Team seven leaves to prepare for their next mission, and Naruto prepares for the toughest mission.

Naruto comes to the hidden leaf gate, and wears the smallest Cynin outfit ever made. Sasuke and Sakura arrive at the village gate twenty minutes after Naruto arrives, and start to have a huge fight. Three hours later, Kakashi appears out of a swirl of leaves. "I had to help my family move our pet whale to his new home," Kakashi states. "LAIR!" Sasuke and Sakura roar at Kakashi like banshees, and Naruto covers his ears.

They start their journey the Valley of Flames. They come to the entrance of the valley. Kabuto comes to Orchamura's tent. "I will attack the hidden leaf just to get Naruto," Orchamura states as he laughs as he slowly goes insane. "I have some info you would be pleased with. Team seven is in the Valley of Flames, and you can send you team to retrieve Naruto for you why were well be in you secret hideout," Kabuto states. "I like your plan, Kabuto," Orchamura states, "Team Sound come at once."

Jarin, Juugo, Karin, and Senjutsu come to Orchamura's tent. "I have a mission, you guys," Orchamura states. He hands Jarin a scroll. "You are to read that scroll after me and Kabuto leave for the secret hideout," Orchamura states. Kabuto and Orchamura vanish in two puffs of smokes. Jarin unrolls the scroll.

"You mission is to capture Naruto Uzimaki. He will be in the Valley of Flames. His bloodlines are the Tujunga, and the dead crystal pulse. He is 2 feet and 2 inches tall and weighs 22 pounds. He has the Uziashi which are his clans bugs. He is only eight years old, and is the same shape and size as a baby," Jarin reads. Team seven comes to the Valley of Flames. Sasuke and Sakura charge right into the bandit camp. Kakashi rushes to help Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto does a single hand sign, and says, "**Tujunga**." Naruto actives his eyes.

Naruto sees his teammates and sensei were captured by the bandits. Naruto comes to the bandits' camp. Three powerful demon bandits stand in the first camp clearing. The bandits prove too much for Naruto. He states to three bandits, "I will never stop wanting to protect my precious people!" The four tamales fuse with Naruto's pupil. It looks like the demon windmill Shukian. Naruto actives his Tujunga's Second form called Santiago. Naruto notices the demons were panicking as their look at his eyes. Naruto does hand signs, and says, "**Santiago Genjutsu: Eternal Nightmare Demon Trap**." The demon bandits are all killed because this genjutsu kills are with hearts of evil. The Santiago Tujunga has the ability to use illusions to test the victims' heart to see if it has any evil in it. The hearts of evil are killed, and can steal the chakra of their opponents to replenish their chakra reservoirs, as well as to make their opponents bend to their wills, as well as to bending space and time to their will. The added affect is the Santiago will not make the user go blind, and the final form of the Tujunga gives immortality to the user.

Naruto comes to the tent were his teammates and sensei are being held prisoner. The Demon Bandit King appears between Naruto and the tent. "I am the demon bandit king, The Black Night," the king states. Naruto says, "Heaven's flame of eternal judgment." Pure white flames engulf the evil king, and he is consumed by the heaven's flames. He in actives his eyes. Naruto frees his teammates and sensei. Karin, Jarin, Juugo, and Senjutsu appear out of smokes. Team sound take naruto, and vanish. Senjutsu says, "Your curse mark is at its first stage which will slowly eat you chakra away until you are killed." Juugo takes out three small black pills, and states, "These pills will make your curse mark reach its second stage." Naruto takes the pills because he needed to get to Orchamura's secret hideout to start his spy mission for the fourth hokage.

Naruto passes out because of the pills. Senjutsu does hand signs, and says, "**Wood Style: Barrel Summoning Jutsu**." A barrel appears with Naruto inside it. Jarin and Karin do hand signs, and says, "**Mist Style: Black Mists Barrier Jutsu**." Black mists flow from Jarin and Karin, and flow into the barrel. Juugo does hand signs, and says, "**Paper style: Paper Seal Barrier Jutsu**." Paper seals appear all over the barrel and the solid black mist barrier. Juugo places the barrel on his back, and their start their journey to Orchamura's secret hideout. They stop for a few days in abounded village. Naruto appears in his mindscape, and the Madera the Snake King.

"I can make the curse mark yours only, and give you Orchamura's body to be your path," Madera says. Madera says, "**Secret Curse mark sealing Jutsu: Will of the Eternal Celestial powers**." The seal of the Celestial universe seal with a double Triforce in its middle with the three golden goddesses of Hyrule and their three pearls appears with the three other seals with the curse mark in the four seals, and the curse mark reaches its final form. Naruto's curse mark makes Naruto look like an angel of heaven, earth, and hell. Madera summons his temple kingdom where the other snakes of the clan all give Naruto their respect. "Naruto time to wake up," Madera states. The barrel explodes to have Naruto stand up, and wipes the dust off himself. Team sound comes to Orchamura's secret hideout. Kabuto takes Naruto to Orchamura's throne room. "You will be my main person I will send on many missions that I can think of," Orchamura states. Kabuto takes Naruto to his cell that combines his hidden leaf house with the Uzimaki secret training grounds with the Uzimaki temple which is the Uzimaki main clan compound.

Naruto then releases four small swarms of Uziashi to gather nectar and eat some of the plants to make some honey. Naruto comes to a large arena that was the same one that was on the lion turtle of Avatar. Kabuto approaches Naruto, and says, "send a shadow clone to look for any secrets you can use against Orchamura." He leaves Naruto alone in his special cell. Naruto has a small swarm to map out Orchamura's secret hideout. He does hand signs, and says, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**." Two clones appear, and go to search the hideout. They come an library that Orchamura has never seen before. "I'll use a jutsu to make this become one with the Uzimaki library. You go off to find even more secrets," The first Naruto clone says. The second Naruto clone walks though a small tunnel that was a little taller than Naruto's height. The first clone does hand signs, and says, "**Library Jutsu: Teleportation Combination Library**." The secret library Fuses with Naruto's library. The first clone dispels.

The second clone comes to an ancient temple that was sealed from Orchamura. The clone comes to the ancient sealed temple doors that have a large ancient chakra seal with ancient writings. "only those pure of heart can enter through these temple doors," The clone reads. He places his hands on the ancient chakra seal, and the doors slowly opens. The clone enters the temple, and the doors close. Torches light up one by one till the temple is lit up by torch light. He sees Three statues one of Kami, one of Shiringam, and one of Kayo with an altar in front of them.

The clone approaches the altar to sees three scrolls. He sees a seal that looks like a chakra seal of some kind. Naruto places his right hand on to the seal, and pumps some chakra into the seal. Smoke erupts the from the seal, and covers the clone. He appears in a black void. "You are the one to summon us with out losing your soul or life," the voice states. The clone appears back into the temple, and the three scrolls use with the real Naruto. The clone does hand signs, and says, "**Temple Jutsu: Teleportation Combination Temple**." The temple fuses with Uzimaki temple. The second clone dispels into nothingness.

"Kabuto, I want you to give this to Naruto, so Naruto can drink this strange because I have no idea of what it does," Orchamura states. Kabuto walks the hall towards Naruto's special cell carrying the breaker with glowing blue compound mixture with white smoke raising.


	11. Land of heaven

**Chapter 11: **Land of Heaven

**By** Dragco

Kabuto enters Naruto's special cell, and finds Naruto sitting that was on a branch of a blooming Sakura tree. Naruto was gently swinging on the swing enjoying the cool gentle breeze that was blowing in his cell. "Naruto, I have a compound that Orchamura wants you to drink," Kabuto states. Naruto takes the breaker, and drinks it. Kabuto brings the empty breaker back to Orchamura. Naruto appears in his mindscape, the ghost of the sage of six paths appears. "That potion is was made to give anyone infinit power," the ghost states. The ghost summons a small house on an jungle island with a house similar to Naruto's house. Naruto awakens to the real world.

Karin says, "I want Naruto to be our team leader!" "I'll drink to that," Senjutsu says. Juugo states, "Naruto is so cute that not everyone will be expecting a small team leader." Jarin says, "Naruto will be a great team leader, and his clan's bugs the Uziashi, and his Tujunga will make him unbeatable." The four drink their sake in their private bar. Orchamura sits on his throne in his throne room. Kabuto is in his secret lab using his notes to make the divine cuteness potion that will make anyone who drinks it godlike cuteness. Kabuto pours some liquids into a breaker. He places the breaker onto his table.

Kabuto comes to his lab's closet, and grabs his crystal samples. He comes back to the breaker. Kabuto places the crystal samples into the breaker which changes color as he places the crystals in one by one. The potion becomes pure black, and he places the last crystal. The potion becomes multicolor, and places all the notes, books, and notebooks on his lab table. Kabuto does hand signs, and says, "**Library teleportation Jutsu**." His notes, books, and notebooks appears in Naruto's library.

Kabuto brings the breaker to Naruto, and Naruto drinks the ultra cuteness potion. He hands it back to Kabuto, and Kabuto leaves to do what Orchamura's bidding. Naruto does a seal to release only 15 percent of the cuteness. He enters his library, and comes to the chamber of the ancient maps. Naruto does hand signs, and says, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**." A clone of Naruto appears, and Naruto picks up a Golden book called **Dragon atlas**. He hands the clone the dragon atlas, and says, "Go find, and explore the ancient temples of the hidden continent," Naruto states.

The clone takes the golden book, and vanishes into thin air. The clone enters a village that had only merchants. He approaches a merchant, and asks, "Are you sailing to the Holo in the land of sand?" "Yes, I have the fastest sailing ship," the merchant answers, "Come aboard little boy." Naruto boards the sailing ship. The ship heads straight for its main port which is Holo. It docks in Holo which is the only Village that has a forest.

The clone leaves the Holo, and comes to a river that flows from the Crystal Falls. The clone follows the river for two days. He comes to a large rock that was the size of a large dome in the middle of the desert with the waterfall so clear it sparkled like crystal. "I have to travel across the desert of shifting sands towards the ruins of the crimson dragon," Naruto reads the Dragon Atlas. The clone walks across the desert till he comes to the exact middle of the desert of shifting sands.

Orchamura says, "Kabuto bring my team to me, because I have a mission for them." He brings Naruto, Karin, Juugo, Jarin, and Senjutsu to Orchamura's throne room. "Have you guys chosen a team leader yet?" Asks Orchamura. "we have chosen Naruto Uzimaki," Karin, Juugo, Jarin, and Senjutsu state at the same time. "You guys are to use the ship in the secret hideout harbor, and once you guys are in disguises than you can read this mission scroll," Orchamura states. He gives Naruto the mission scroll. The team comes to the harbor, and board the ailing ship.

Karin, Jarin, Juugo, and Senjutsu put on their save the world outfits. Naruto puts on a Barney T-shirt, Barney shorts, Barney shoes, Barney wristwatch, Barney baseball cap, and puts a Barney Book bag on his back. He places his glasses on his face. Naruto comes back to his team on the ship. Juugo unrolls the scroll, and reads, "You will need to Pyro in the Land of Heaven to get the Sun crystal, and this scroll will now self-destruct now." Kaboom! The scroll implodes into smokes.

The clone says to himself, "I need to wait for sunset." The sun starts to sets, and the shadow of the old temple walls falls on to the clone, and a large seal appears. He places his hands on the seal, and pumps a little chakra into the seal. He drops below the seal onto the real temple floor that has a broken statue and a large round stone. The clone sees a seal on the broken statue's stone base. He places his left hand onto the seal, and pumps some chakra into the seal, and the large round stone rolls to the right to reveal a door hidden behind it. The clone opens the door, and enters into a dark room. A large crimson dragon sits there in the middle of the large room. (it's the Crimson Dragon from 5ds.) The dragon vanishes, and its summoning scroll appears on the floor. The summoning scroll unrolls itself, and the clone signs Naruto's name on the scroll. The clone dispels with the golden boat and the summoning scroll appears in Naruto's living room of his special cell. The sailing ship which Jarin steels towards The Land of Heaven.

Jarin sails the ship into a large cave. The team sets anchor in the large cave. They leave the cave, and come to a village called Aglite. They come to the village guard that was guarding the village gate. "Why are you here?" Asks the guard. "We are trying to get to Pyro." Karin states. "You will need to see our village leader to get passes from him," The guard states. "Where is the villager leader at?" Karin asks. "He's at the large tower with the five angel statues on its with a large garden that surrounds it that has four fountains in each of its four corners," Answers the guard.

"Me, Juugo, and Senjutsu are going to look around the village," Jarin says. "Me and Naruto will go talk with this village leader for passes," Karin says. Karin and Naruto come to the Large tower the guard told them about. They come to the tower's door, and Naruto knocks on the door. The tower guard opens the door. "What business do you two have here?" Asks the tower guard. "Me and my friends like to get passes, please," Naruto answers in a cute childish voice. Go to the top of the stairs' and speak with leader's Sectary for the day," The tower guard says. Karin and Naruto come walk up the staircase to the fourth floor, and comes to the Leader's helper. The Sectary asks, "How can I help you?" Naruto answers in childish voice, "Me and my friends would like passes, Please." "Please have a seat, and he will see you in an hour," She answers. Karin sits on a seat, and Naruto sits on a sit next to her. Naruto takes out his sketch pad, and his pencil. Naruto starts to draw. Karin looks at Naruto's sketch pad. She sees Orchamura as a clown juggling flaming swords as Karin is the ring master riding a dragon with Jarin, Senjutsu, Juugo, and Kabuto throwing flaming Swords at Orchamura, and Naruto Standing on Orchamura's head playing a flute.

Karin laughs only in her head. The Sectary says, "He will see you guys now." "Thank you," Karin says. They enter the office. To see the village leader who looks like Gene Simmons with his make up and kiss outfit. Karin and Naruto sit down on the chairs in front of his desk. "I'm Reno Simmons the leader of this village," Reno states. " How can I help you guys," Reno Asks. "WE would like passes for our group to go to Pyro," Karin says. Reno takes out a large lollipop that it's cheer flavored. "Here you go cute little child," Reno says. He gives the lollipop to Karin, as he takes out five passes for a drawer. She unwraps the lollipop, and gives it to Naruto. Naruto gentle takes the lollipop, and starts to like it.

Reno takes out five passes, and says, "These passes will let you get work in any of the villages in the land of heaven." Karin takes the passes, and says, "Naruto say something," "Thank you mister, bye-bye," Naruto childish says. They rejoin Juugo, Jarin, and Senjutsu. Karin gives everyone their passes. Naruto places his pass in his book bag. Juugo looks at what Naruto was licking. "A lollipop?" Juugo asks. (Guess who is addicted to lollipops.) "I am strong, and not going to take a lollipop from a child," Juugo says over and over. (He once eat all of Orchamura's private stash of lollipops when he joined Orchamura, and they say Orchamura never seen anyone eat twenty rooms full of twenty pounds of lollipops in four minutes.) They leave Aglite, and come to a small village called named Xana. They come to the village inn called Lyoko. A thunderstorm covers the entire sky, but doesn't storm. It just gathers its strengths. The group comes to the old inn keeper that looks like Kagome from Inuyasha anime. "We would like to rent an inn room please?" Karin asks. "So, our little friend can be safe," Senjutsu states. "Little friend?" Kagome asks. She looks at Naruto. "Kawaii. Oh cute," Kagome states. She hands them the inn keys. Karin gives Naruto the inn keys. "Naruto stay in the inn room. We are going to look for some work to do for some money for a while," Karin states. They leave to look for work.


	12. The storm

**Chapter 12:** The storm

**By **Dragco

"Sweetly, its room number 222," Kagome states. "Thank you," Naruto gently says. He walks up the stairs to the second floor, and walks down the halls to room 222. Naruto unlocks the inn door, and enters the room. He sees that the inn has four bedrooms, two full baths, a large kitchen, a dining table with five chairs and booster seat, large living room with a deck balcony that over looks the bay. Naruto places the keys in his book bag, and places the book bag on the coffee table. He continues to lick his lollipop, as he sits on the sofa. Naruto places the lollipop in his mouth to suck on it. Naruto sees a large crate that was filled with millions of millions of millions of lollipops. Juugo comes into the inn, and hugs his crate of lollipops, and says, "I will eat you all." Naruto tilts his a little to the right wondering what Juugo was doing. Juugo starts to eat all the lollipops, and eats them all in one minute flat. Juugo started to bounce off the walls. Karin, Jarin, and Senjutsu come into the inn room to see Juugo bouncing off the walls, because he has the sugar high to end all sugar highs. Naruto was looking at Juugo with a confused look, and Naruto was sucking on the same lollipop he got from Reno. (The lollipops Juugo eat just now were made from Millions of millions of millions of tons of sugar. Naruto likes to enjoy the taste as well as licking and suck on a lollipop or other hard candies. Juugo even eat the sticks.)

Juugo, Karin, Jarin, and Senjutsu leave to find jobs. Naruto finishes the his lollipop, and the stick disintegrates into nothingness. They come to an empty lot that had a sign that said help wanted enter come down the stairs. Karin, Juugo, Jarin, and Senjutsu come down the stairs to a long hall, and come to a wooden door. Karin knocks on the door. The opens slowly, and a small voice asks, "What can I do for you guys?" "We're here for the help wanted signs," Karin states. "Then come in and go to the metal door in the back of the room," The voice says. They enter unknown to the group a small swarm of Uziashi are on Karin, Juugo, Jarin, and Senjutsu, and come to a large metal door that has an eye hole window. Karin knocks on the metal door. The eye window opens, and a voice asks, "How can I help?" "We here for the help wanted sign," Juugo states. The door opens, and the voice says, "Follow this hall to the boss's office." A thunderstorm with lightning bolts of all kinds start to flash, and thunders start to roar as soon as the lightning bolts flash, and Rain drops start to fall like heavy nails. Karin, Jarin, Juugo, and Senjutsu enters the office of the boss.

A large demon drops, and knocks them out. "At last fresh meat to eat," The boss shouts, "Take them to the camp that is near the Valley of the Flowers." Naruto puts his book bag on, and comes to the inn's lobby, and Naruto looks out at the storm that made day turn into night.

Naruto leaves the inn, and comes to a large Sakura tree that was near the camp. Naruto does a signal hand sign, and says, "**Tujunga**." Naruto actives his eyes, and the actives his Santiago Tujunga. The winds start to howl with hailstones the size of grapes, and Thick clouds that creep along the grounds of mists and fogs. Naruto disappears from the tree, and appears in the middle of the demon camp. "Release my team, now!" Naruto states sounding like a child that has lost its favorite toy. There are twenty demons verses Naruto. "Never, you big baby!" They shout back. Naruto says, "**Heaven's Judgment Light**." Light shines on the twenty demons, and the demons are burst into flames, and the flames die down to reveal twenty pillarsof ashes. The ashes all blow away. The demon king appears out of flames, and states, "Prepare to die!" Naruto does hand signs, and says, "**Santiago Jutsu: Heaven's Crystal Arrow of Scarce Light**." A swarm of crystal arrows of light rain from the sky, and strike the demon king. The demon king is destroyed, and turns into ashes. The ashes blows away into the wind.

A golden Triangle that looks like the Triforce appears in the pupil of Naruto's Santiago Tujunga, and he achieves the Hyrulian Santiago Tujunga which is the third form of the Tujunga. The Hyrulian Santiago Tujunga let's the user control time and space itself, Heal millions of people without breaking a sweat, the user can look at the memories off spirits, and the user can control the growth of plants of all kinds and the growth of crystals of all kinds. Naruto inactive his Tujunga, and comes to the prison tent. (I'm going to make two more forms of the Tujunga before he achieves the final form of the Tujunga. These two more forms include this one in this story.)

Naruto enters to see his team each tried to a post with four fire stands in each corner of the tent. Naruto pulls out a dagger. Naruto turns his right hand a little to the right, and the dagger looks to vanish into the air. He flips his right hand to the left, and suddenly a spiraling disk of fire appears. The spiraling fire disk keeps hitting the four fire stand. The flaming disk strikes the ropes that is tied around his team, and Naruto takes the dagger's handle, and the flames vanishes into the air. The ropes burst into flames, and dies out leaving the ropes of burnt ash. The ropes suddenly burst into dusts. Karin, Juugo, Jarin, and Senjutsu drop to the ground. Naruto says, "**Heaven's Healing Light**." Naruto's team is covered by a massive green light, and Karin, Juugo, Jarin, and Senjutsu are healed when the light dispels. Karin, Juugo, Jarin, and Senjutsu awaken to see Naruto had saved them. "How did you know we were in trouble, Naruto?" Karin asks. Naruto holds out his right arm, and four small swarms of Uziashi fly off his team into his body. "The Uziashi were on you four," Naruto gently says. They leave the camp, and return to the inn room. Karin, Juugo, Senjutsu, and Jarin go out to look for jobs to do.

Naruto places his book bag next to the coffee table, and a knock on the door. Naruto answers the door to see Kagome standing there with a large plate of hundred large soft and gooey chocolate chunk chip cookies that is quarter the size of the plate. She places the plate on the table, and leaves the inn room. Naruto places twenty of the cookies on the coffee table, and the Uziashi eat the twenty cookies. Naruto picks up the TV remote, and turns it onto The Negima anime series marathon of all three seasons. Naruto picks up a cookie, starts to chew on his cookie to enjoy the taste and scent of his cookie. Karin comes to a bookstore, and gets a job working stacking books and scrolls. Juugo comes to a candy store, and has to work off his lollipop debt of $500,000.00 dollars wroth of lollipops. (This was because the candy store uses the USA Dollar to make their products.)

Jarin comes into a bakery, and decides to work to sale what he is addicted to which happens to be cookies of all kinds. Senjutsu comes to work in the doughnut shop, and he tries not to eat the doughnuts, because he is addicted to doughnuts. Naruto finishes the first cookie, and he picks up a second cookie. Naruto starts to chew the second cookie, and watch a documentary about dinosaurs and their world. Karin comes back to the Xana's lobby. "I took a plate of my chunk chocolate chip cookies for Naruto to enjoy, and he's loves them," Kagome says to Karin. She enters the Inn room to see Naruto eating a cookie. Karin turns the TV to Barney. She goes to take a hot shower.

Jarin comes back to the inn room, and Naruto picks up his third cookie, and slowly chews it. "Jarin don't think about or else!" Karin shouts from the bathroom. Jarin pales of what Karin had just said. "Stupid female is fond of our super duper cute team leader," Jarin says to himself. He sits on a chair. Jarin picks up the TV remote, and puts on a movie that was a R rated movie that is Horror. Suddenly a masked man with a buzz saw crashes through the wall in the movie. Naruto screams as he dives under the sofa. Suddenly a swarm of millions of millions of millions of crickets appear out of thin air these are the same crickets from chapters 5 and 6 of this story, and start to chirping the horror movie music theme song. (Someone heard Naruto scream and is going to kick someone's ass. Guess who is going to get his butt kicked and who is going to kick his butt.) "Are those crickets playing horror movie Music theme song," Jarin asks himself. Jarin hears stumping feet coming his way.

Karin comes to the living room soaking wet wrapped in her robe looking mad, and says, "Did you turn the TV channel!" "…No…" Jarin says. ""Scary man on TV!" Naruto says hiding under the sofa. Karin sees the rated r horror movie. Karin's face turns redder than anything red seen. A man screams, and Negi asks Everyone, "Was that a scream from a man meeting a monster?" "That monster is the most dangerous kind of monster of all a female who is madder than ever because someone harmed her cutie," Dean says sweat-dropping as the scream went on for what seemed like four hours to them. Jarin is sprawled out on the floor with several cuts, bruises, broken bones in many than several places, and several bumps over his body. Karin turns on the Mister Roger's Neighborhood. She goes to her bedroom. Juugo and Senjutsu come back to the room with Jarin looking like he had died the worst death of the 1,000 ways to die combined. Naruto crawls out from under the sofa, and Juugo turns on the Spike channel to the make out paradise movie. Naruto dives under the sofa. Senjutsu and Juugo notices the room just turned Colder than all the cold places combined. They see Karin Tapping her foot, and The goddess of death floating above her, and Millions of millions of millions of crickets appeared out of thin air wearing winter gear chirping The Death horror music of all five final destinations combined into one, and yes same crickets that appeared to Jarin. Eva hears the screams of two males meeting something of horror, and says under her breather, "Nagi screamed just like that when I and his mother almost killed him, because he didn't listen about Naruto who was a year old about horror and porn."

Juugo, Jarin, and Senjutsu walk out the inn room, and back to their work places. Naruto crawls from under the sofa. Naruto sits on the sofa, and has his head cocked to the right as he is confused of what mood Karin is in right now. Crickets appear around Naruto out of thin air, and they were playing Barney's I love you song, and you shouldn't leave a baby unattended song. Karin walks to the living room, and sees the crickets. She goes to do her job. (I'm summoning this crickets to make some suspense in my story to make you all guess what happens next. I'm letting the crickets summon themselves into my stories. HA! HA! HA! Cricket summoning jutsu. A swarm of crickets are now playing Hide and chirp their favorite game throughout the house, and some are playing strip poker, and the elders are watching NASCAR on the living room TV. The King and Queen Crickets are loving the tea I had just made. Its my secret tea recipe.)

Naruto meditates, and appears in his mindscape. Madera appears to Naruto. "I have a jutsu I never showed Orchamura, boy," Madera says, "Its called Divine Heaven snake summoning." Madera shows Naruto the correct hand signs. Naruto does hand signs, and says, "**Divine Heaven Snake Summoning Jutsu**." Naruto bites his thumb of his right hand, and slams his right hand down. A large puff of smoke erupt from the ground. The smoke clears to show a large snake with Three sets of angel wings, a halo above its head, and Sparkling silver gold scales. "I'm Gar the snake of heaven, master," Gar says. Naruto awakens back into the real world. Karin walks back into the inn, and says, "You and I are going to walk about the town before we meet the others."

Karin places the cookies into Naruto's book bag. They come to Kagome, and Naruto gives Kagome the keys back. Kagome takes Naruto's book bag, and places all of her cookies in his bag. Naruto places his book bag on his back, and the cookies will be fresh forever in Naruto's bag. Karin and Naruto leave the Xana Inn, and comes to the candy store. Naruto looks around, as Karin buys a big pouch of lollipops. Karin places the pouch into Naruto's book bag. They come to the small village gate. They start their journey to Pyro.


	13. pyro's old temple

**Chapter 13:** Pyro's old Temple

**By **Dragco

Naruto and his team come to a large building that is has a large forest behind, and a dirt road with what looks like a deck. The team walks up the stairs, and comes to a guard. "How can I help you guys?" She asks. "We are trying to get to Pyro," Karin asks. "You have to see the Merchant boss in her office, which is 20A," The guard says. Karin and Naruto come to office room 20A. Karin knocks on the door, and a voice says, "Enter!" They enter the office to see an old lady sitting at a desk that looks to be Tsunade's twin sister.

I'm Narin the boss of this merchant Stop," Narin says. "How can I help you?" Narin asks. "We are trying to get to Pyro, ma'am," Naruto gently says. "I have a merchant caravan called Heaven's flora coming in twenty minutes," Narin states. Karin says, "Thank you." Karin and Naruto leave Narin's office, and return to Jarin, Juugo, and Senjutsu who were sitting on a bench. "We need to get a ride from a caravan called Heaven flora," Karin states. A merchant caravan pulls up to the deck. A female that looks like Holo from spice and wolf. "Come on people let's load those cargo on these wagons," Holo states.

Naruto and his team come up to Holo. "We are trying to get to Pyro," Naruto says. "Come aboard with my crew, and we're take you to Pyro's Merchant Center," Holo states. Naruto, Karin, Juugo, Jarin, and Senjutsu board Holo's wagon. Holo states, "Let's move out people!" Holo's caravan moves out along the road, and comes to an old stone bridge. The caravan carefully crosses the bridge, and comes the a grassy field that is covered with ten clusters of beautiful wild flowers of reds, blues, pinks, and gold. The caravan stops at the rest stop. A roar sends a chill down Holo's spine.

Holo jumps off her wagon, and says, "Move the caravan out of here right now!" Naruto says, "Team protect them. I'll help Holo." Naruto appears right next to Holo the Caravan races off till it is out of sight. A mountain sized wolf with eight tails appears at the far end of the grassy field. Naruto does hand signs, and says, "**Demonic Summoning Jutsu**." Naruto bites his thumb on his right hand, and then slams his right hand on the ground. A large cloud of smoke appears around Holo and Naruto. The smoke clears to show Naruto and Holo on the head of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The eight tailed demon wolf states, "Sister?" A cloaked figure appears on the wolf's head. "I told you to destroy all humans," Naruko states. "I will not attack my sister!" the wolf shouts. "Holo take out the cloaked figure," Naruto whispers to Holo. Holo comes out of her daze. "Okay!" Holo states. Holo draws out her twin katana swords. Naruto does a signal hand sign, and says, "**Tujunga**." Naruto actives his eyes, and then actives her Santiago Tujunga, and then the Hyrulian Santiago Tujunga.

"He's a half demon with a crystal called the shikon jewel of four souls, and is using its power to control the mind of the demon wolf," Naruto says. "Let your friend deal with her brother while you and I take Naruko down," Holo states. Holo uses her speed to appear on the wolf's head. She knocks Naruko off the head of the wolf. Naruko appears on the field, and Naruto appears on the field. "I can kill you all!" Naruko laughs like a mad man. Naruto says, Shikon come to me," Naruto says. The shikon erupts from Naruko's chest straight at towards Naruto. Naruto places the jewel in his book bag. Holo slices Naruko into dusts. The wolf and Kyuubi puff home. Holo puts her swords up, and Naruto inactive his eyes. They catch up to Holo's caravan that was waiting for Holo and Naruto. The caravan resumes their journey to Pyro. The caravan reaches the merchant center of Pyro, and Naruto and his team leave towards the village gate of Pyro.

The group approaches the village gate to see no guards. Naruto says, "The crystal sun is at the old temple." They walk the center path to Pyro's old Temple. Naruto says, "I'll go get the crystal as You four keep watch for the temple guards." Karin jumps in to the tree tops. Jarin sits on a bench to listen for the sound of the guards. Juugo transforms into a temple guard, and walks around to fool the real guards. Senjutsu blends into the statues that line the inner wall that surrounds the temple. Naruto does a signal hand sign, and says, "**Tujunga**." He actives his eyes in the old temple. Naruto actives the Santiago Tujunga, and the Hyrulian Santiago Tujunga. Naruto enters the temple, and he releases a small swarm of Uziashi the keep track of every aspect of the temple's layout. A group of twenty guards sit under Karin's tree. "The guards are under me," she whispers to Naruto through the eye piece. "Play the song of confusion with the lullaby of sleep," Naruto says. Karin pulls out her flute, and starts to play the lullaby of confusion sleep. The guards start to listen to Karin's lovely flute song. The guards start to dance, and run off towards their homes after leaving the outfits behind.

Naruto approaches the center chamber of the temple, and there is another temple in the center of the old temple. Naruto shots a vines from his palms that grab hold of the inner temple's post because there is no stairs to it. He uses the vines to pull himself towards the inner temple door. The vines retreat back into his hands. Naruto lightly taps the old rotted door of the inner temple, and the door crumbles to the ground. He enters the inner temple, and comes to a large chamber that has four large fire stand in the four chamber's four corners and bars slam down behind Naruto. He sees that both doors are locked. A large dragon appears out of black mists. The Uziashi notices that the four fire stands didn't light up. Naruto does hand signs, and says, "**Weapon summoning Jutsu: Reaper death Scythe**." The Shiringam's scythe appears out of black flames, black smokes, black fogs, and black mists. Naruto grabs the handle of the death scythe.

Naruto uses the scythe to block the dragon's attacks. Crickets appear out of thin air near the four fire stands. " Why are crickets here?" Naruto asks himself. The crickets throw fire bombs into the four fire stand. The bombs go off one by one, as they light up one by one. The dragon suddenly becomes weaker because of the light. "At least the crickets are on my side," Naruto says to himself. "**Heaven dragon jutsu: Rain of the Light Arrows**," says a voice. Millions of millions of millions of light arrows strike out of nowhere. The large dragon bursts into dusts, as the two doors open. Naruto dispels the death scythe. He opens the door to the other chamber. He enters the chamber of the flowing springs. Suddenly a man that looks like Link appears. Naruto tries to move but is frozen in a block of ice. Crickets appear around Naruto that number in the millions. The crickets start to chirp like crazy. "Kill the crickets! Kill the crickets! Kill the crickets! Kill the crickets! Kill the crickets! Kill the crickets! Kill the crickets!" Link starts to sing. (Link was once attacked by crickets that eat his clothes.) "**Warming Dragon Pulse Jutsu**." says the same voice from before.

A warm fire cloak spreads over the ice Naruto is in. The ice starts to melt till Naruto explodes out of the ice the fire cloak dispels into the air. The crickets say, "**Chirping Cricket Jutsu: Living Chirping Nightmare**." Link kills himself to escape the millions of crickets that keep appearing and chirping I love you from Barney. "They can talk," Naruto says to himself, "Need to know who summoned them?" The crickets vanish into thin air. Large seal appears beneath Naruto and he appears in a large chamber where a crystal is floating above a bottomless pit.

Naruto says, "Crystal sun please come to me." The crystal sun floats over to Naruto. He appears next to his team. Karin does hand signs, and says, "**Group Teleportation Jutsu**." The group appears on their ship. Juugo and Senjutsu raise the ships twin anchors, and Jarin sails the ship out of the secret cave of the land of heaven. Naruto sits on a bench looking at the clouds. Jarin sails their ship back to the secret harbor of Orchamura's secret hideout.

Naruto's team goes to relax as Naruto comes to Orchamura. Naruto shows the crystal Sun to Orchamura. "That crystal is for you," Orchamura states. Naruto goes off to his special cell. To wait for the next mission Orchamura has him do.


	14. the secert lab part 1

**Chapter 14: **The Secret Lad Part 1

**By **Dragco

Naruto comes to his library island, and comes to a locked door. He pulls out a silver key, and unlocks the door. Naruto enters his secret lab which he would do alchemic, and read his alchemic books and alchemic scrolls. He pulls out of his desk which is covered with all kinds of alchemic seals books and alchemic seals scrolls. Naruto opens a draw in which his large alchemic notebook is. He does hand signs, and says, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**." A clone of Naruto appears. He gives the clone his notebook. "Go get the other supplies for the ultra recipes of the Philosopher's stone and elixir of life miraculous substance using the correct recipes. Now go for you have your missions," Naruto says to the clone. The clone vanishes into thin air, and appears in the ghost village of Sora. The clone opens the notebook to the section of the philosopher's stone.

_**Philosopher's Stone**_

_Mercury _

_Gold_

_Lead_

_Crystals_

_Magical source_

_Alchemist's oven_

_**Elixir of Life**_

_Philosopher's stone_

_Water_

_Alchemist's pot_

_Alchemist's oven_

The clone looks at the location of the nearest source of Mercury. "I near an underground of lake of Mercury," The clone says. He comes to the mine entrance, and travels the corridors of the mine to the mercury lake. The clone takes out a breaker, and carefully fills it with Mercury. He uses a little magic the summon the breaker on to Naruto's desk in his secret lab. The clone use a little magic to appear on the surface.

He takes out the alchemist notebook, and looks for the nearest source of gold and lead. Lead is on an island in the sea of storms, and the gold is on the island next to it. The clone places the notebook in his book bag. The clone finds a sailboat. He casts a spell that makes the sailboat go to the island of mystery. The sailboat sails into the sea of storms. The sailboat comes to rest at a dock of old stones. The clone goes to explore the mysterious island. He comes to an old stone building that has a metal door covered in vines and mosses. Naruto opens the door to see several hundred books and scrolls. The clone reads book after book, and scroll after scroll. He learns that the Island was once a place where an island empire called the Cannich people lived, and were the ones who found something that they couldn't control in its heart. The clone uses magic to place the books and scrolls in the Uzimaki library.

The clone walks to the last place where they say the greatest power was. He comes to a crater that seem to have taken out the middle of the island. Naruto scales safely down the crater's cliff wall to the crater floor. He sees a temple that is in the center of the crater. Naruto enters the temple, and sees a large dragon statue. He sees a seal on the statue's base. Naruto places his right hand on to the seal, and pumps a little chakra into the seal.

Naruto appears in a large field of flowers. A large silver dragon appears to Naruto. "I was the reason for the this island empire to vanish, because they could not use my powers right, and my name is Tilver the dragon of magic," Tilver states. The clone appears next to a small lead dragon statue. Tilver appears in Naruto's mindscape, and creates an island that represent the island she lived on with her temple. The clone uses magic to transport the small lead statue back to the secret lab. The clone pulls out the notebook and sees the gold is on the island ten miles west of this island. He boards the sailboat, and the sailboat travels.

The boat comes to rest at the island jungle's stone dock. Naruto walks to what appears to be an old house of stones. He enters the old stone house to see an old map. He picks up the map, and follows the map to ancient temple. The temple is surrounded by vines. He enters to see a door in the middle of the temple that seems to lead to nowhere. Naruto walks up to the ancient door. A large swarm of Crickets appear out of nowhere, and start to chirp the music theme for suspense of jeopardy's final jeopardy round. "Why are they Playing the final jeopardy round music?" Naruto asks himself. The slowly creaks opens of its own accord, and Naruto starts to shake because of the door opening on its own. A large shadow arm erupts from the rippling energy flow that the door keeps hidden.

The shadow arm grabs Naruto, and pulls him into the door causing Naruto to scream. He appears in haunted cemetery combined with a haunted graveyard. Several large Demon zombies erupt crawl out of their graves. Naruto does a single hand sign, and says, "**Tujunga**." He actives his eyes, and then actives the Hyrulian Santiago Tujunga. He sees that these zombies are dead, cursed, and were evil. Naruto does hand signs, and says, "**Hyrulian Dragon Jutsu: Raining of the Light Arrows**." Light arrows take out the zombies, and A silver Triforce made of three small triangles appears over and upside down to the Gold Triforce. Naruto has just achieved the fourth form of the Tujunga called the Atlantis Heaven Tujunga.

The Atlantis Heaven Tujunga let's the user Choose which of the target's many secrets to use against them, The user can see what the target is going to do next, Create weather storms to use against the user's enemies, and The user can bring the dead back to life without breaking a sweat. (The final form of the Tujunga is next.) The cemetery and graveyard start to quake. The ground starts to crack as jets of fire and smoke erupt from the cracks. A large dark thunderstorm appears to cover the sky. Winds start to howl, Rain starts to fall, lightning and lightning bolts start to flash, and hailstones starts to fall, as thunders start to boom.

Black fog, black smokes, and black mists cover the ground. The dead trees around the cemetery graveyard bursts into black fires. Flies start to fly away from the place, and the other animals run away. A shadowy figure appears, and starts to release its evil laughter. Naruto starts to shake, and the Uziashi even start to shake with fear.

A massive swarm of crickets appeared out of now, and start to chirp Horror Movie music with Death movie music with Villain movie music. The crickets wear their Grim reaper outfits, and are see through like ghosts. The crickets are now laughing their evil laughs as they keep chirping. Naruto thinks, "This looks like that scene from the movie Jarin wanted to watch!" Everything dispels to reveal the Demon zombie king.


	15. the secert lab part 2

**Chapter 15: **The Secret Lab Part 2

**By **Dragco

The zombie demon king starts to laugh. "**Massive Cricket Summoning Jutsu**!" The biggest swarm of crickets appear out of thin air. The crickets start to chirp you can do it Naruto. "**Eternal Cricket Nightmare Genjutsu: Chirping Zombie Cricket Nightmare**!" A massive swarm of zombie crickets erupt from the ground and are now chirping the zombie demon king to death. Naruto says, "Heaven's eternal judgment." The zombie explodes into fire and brimstone, and a small gold statue appears to Naruto. He uses magic to make the statue appear in his secret lab.

Naruto appears on the sailboat, and the boat sails to the sea of harmonies. "The alchemist oven, alchemist pot, and alchemist stove are guarded by three spirits that are on the island of The lost souls. The three spirits each in a different part of the Island. The crystal samples are already in the library," The clone reads from the notebook. He puts the notebook back into the book bag, and comes to the first temple called the temple of the fire. Naruto sees an old seal in the middle of the temple. He comes up to the seal to see it was a puzzle seal, and it was of three large rings with what looked like a dragon.

He moves the three large circular rings to form the crimson dragon seal. The seal glows a crimson color, and he appears in a forest. A cloaked figure appears that looks like a samurai. "I am the guardian of the alchemist pot," The samurai states. Naruto releases a small swarm of Uziashi. Naruto draws out Tainlong his sword. The samurai draws out his sword. Naruto and the samurai charge at each other. The swords clash with sparks generated as to show their skills. "You are good at this, child. Show me you true swordsmanship power," the Samurai states. Naruto says, "Tainlong, dance!" Tainlong becomes the chain sword from bleach. The samurai whistles as he sees the whip chain sword.

Naruto swings his whip chain sword that the samurai blocks with his sword. He whips Tainlong so it wraps itself around the samurai's sword. Naruto yanks his Tainlong straight up pulling the samurai's sword out of his hands. He swings Tainlong hard towards the ground which causes the an explosion that shakes the ground creating a cloud of smoke and dusts. The cloud dissolves into the air to reveal a crater with the samurai's sword with the blade inserted in a large boulder of ultra granite. "You have proven your worth to me," states the samurai.

The samurai summons the alchemist pot. Naruto uses magic to make the pot appear in the secret lab. He appears outside the temple. Naruto walks to the location of the second temple which is hidden by its guardian. He comes to the broken shrine of the black knight. The black knight appears saying, "You have not kept your promise, Princess Zelda," the knight shouts. "I'm not this princess!" Naruto states as he tries not to get sliced by the Knight. "**Sara's Song**," A voice says as it places it on a flute. The song seems to come from out of the blue. The Knight stops charging and starts to dance like crazy. The song ends and the knight stops dancing. "You are related to princess Zelda," the knight says, "So, Prince Zelda, I give you may services." "I will be honored," Naruto says.

The Knight appears in Naruto's mindscape, and creates Castle town the town that has the temple of time, and Zelda's Castle. Naruto looks at the broken shrine to see it look like a puzzle. He starts to put the pieces of the broken shrine back together. A round piece of the shrine seems to be missing. "Where can it be?" Naruto asks who knows. "Let me help," answers a voice. "who said that?" Naruto asks out loud. "**Mystic Dragon Jutsu: Shining Way**," says the mysterious voice. A small arrow appears out of the ground that points to a lake. Naruto plugs a kunai into the ground.

"Thanks you who-ever you are!" Naruto States. He follows the arrow that appears out of the ground to the lake, but the arrow then dives down. "**Air bubble Jutsu: Walking underwater Lung**," says the voice, "You have only one hour to follow that arrow before this jutsu dispels so run fast, and try not to fight." "Okay buddy," Naruto states. He walks fast underwater following the arrow to an underwater cave, and comes out of the water. "Its dark its to dark," Naruto states, "Sorry I just had to say it." "**Glowing cricket summoning jutsu**," the voice states. Glowing flashlight crickets appear, and he follows the arrows and crickets to the light chamber of the cave. Naruto sees the missing piece, and a frog eats it whole.

The crickets dispels. "**Demonic summoning Jutsu**," says the voice, and the Jyuubi appears right next to Naruto. "The Jyuubi but how?" Asks Naruto. "I'm here because my master wanted to give you something a little stronger," the Jyuubi says, "Master is helping in his or her own ways." Naruto gets on the Jyuubi's head. "I'm only allowing this one time letting you ride my head, boy. Only my master can climb on me without asking," Jyuubi warns. "A little hash, Jyuubi," The voice states, "Do I need to use that jutsu on you again, and this time it will be lasting a year." The Jyuubi pales when he hears that and starts to shake.

"What jutsu?" Asks Naruto. "A chibi transformation jutsu that turned me into a human three year old, because I attack a village of people who wanted to ride me," Jyuubi states. The Uziashi start laughing. "My buys are laughing at you because they never thought you could be scared of a human," Naruto states.

"He's a lot stronger than that old hag Tsunade," Jyuubi states. "**I HEARD THAT YOU ARE SO DEAD MEAT!**" Roars Guess who. The Jyuubi has a shiver go down his spine. "**WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD!**" Roars Guess who. The Jyuubi starts to shiver only to himself. "Jyuubi you must have a death wish, because guess who found you diary, and read it. She also just heard you," The voice states.

Jyuubi smashes the fog with his hammer. The frog explodes into the round missing shrine piece. The Jyuubi dispels back to his master. (He is right now trying to avoid T…s…u…n…a…d…e) Naruto picks up the shrine piece. He does one handed hand signs, and says, "**Teleportation Jutsu**." Naruto appears in front of the shrine. He places the last shrine piece in the broken shrine. A seal appears and starts to glow. A temple appears out of thin air.

Naruto enters the temple to see three dragon statues. He approaches the first statue. Naruto moves the statue to make it look at the temple's center. He moves the second statue then the last dragon statue. The dragon statues are now looking at the temple's center because the three statues are in a triangle formation. A large triangle seal appears between the three statues. Naruto walks on to the large seal.

He appears in a forest clearing a demon appears. "I'm the guardian of the alchemist oven,' states the demon. Demon does hand signs, "**Demonic Style: Storm Blast Jutsu**." Naruto does twin one handed hand signs, "**Celestial Fire dragon Jutsu: Galactic flare blast** and **Celestial Wind Dragon Jutsu: Galactic Blast**." A storm surrounds the demon, and twin massive fire and wind gathers around Naruto. The storm blast towards Naruto, as Naruto's two jutsus become one and blast towards the demon. The demon's storm jutsu becomes one with Naruto's jutsu, and blasts the demon.

The oven appears out of nowhere. "You have proven your worth to me, child," The demon says. Naruto uses a little magic to summon the oven in his secret lab. Naruto appears outside the temple. He checks the old island map. Naruto follows the map to the Island Valley of the Lavas. He sees a seal on a flat large stone in the middle of a lava lake. Naruto comes to the lake, and starts to lava walk, and comes on to the stone. Naruto pumps chakra into the seal, and he is pulled into the seal right into a island of nothing but grass.

A person that looks like Ed Elric from Full metal Alchemist. "I the guarding of the Alchemist stove," Ed states. Ed transmutes his right arm into a sword. Naruto pulls out his notebook. "I'm a shadow clone, but in this notebook is something you might find interesting," The clone says. Ed's right arm returns to normal, and he takes the notebook. "The philosopher's stone's actual recipe without the use of human souls," Ed states. "You have proven me wrong for the recipe I was shown for this stone need human life." "The other name for it is the Sorcerer's stone," Naruto states, "For it can give magic as real as surpass the laws of alchemy, but it can make the Elixir of Life." "What is the Elixir of Life?" Ed asks. The ultra cure all and can prolong live," Naruto answers. "It can cure everything and prolong live?" Ed asks as he heard wrong. "Yes!" Naruto answers. "I give the alchemist stove, because you have been your worth," Ed states.

Naruto puts the notebook back in his book bag. He uses a little magic to place the stove in His secret lab. Ed appears in Naruto's mindscape, and his home appears with all he accomplished when he was the full metal alchemist. The clone dispels, and the sailboat appears in Naruto's secret harbor. Naruto places the notebook, and places it on his desk in his secret lab. He goes onto the large flat stone, and craves a large seal that looks like an alchemy seal with a chakra seal. He places the alchemist stove on the center of the seal, and right beside it he places the alchemist oven. The stove and oven are combined into the alchemist stove oven. He places the sun crystal on the sun stand. The sun crystal starts to flow its immeasurable power into the alchemist stove oven, and Naruto says to himself, "I will need the moon crystal, and the hell book of all."

Naruto places his heaven book of all on the bookstand. He places this his notebook in his book bag. "Why do you need crystal moon?" Asks Ed. "To make the Philosopher's Stone will require power of unimaginable amounts to make the flames of the alchemist stove oven reach immeasurable temperatures to melt and change the substance's color, and then to reach the final form," Naruto states. Ed then decides to have a look around Naruto's mindscape.

Naruto comes back to his garden. "Kabuto, I have a new mission for my team," Orchamura states, "The scroll is on the ship. But I want Naruto to report to me for me to give him my own personal jutsu scroll," Kabuto comes to Naruto, and tells him what Orchamura had told him. "Them my team to be on the ship, and to sail for I will catch up. But they are to wait to read the scroll," Naruto says. Naruto comes to Orchamura, and gets the jutsu scroll. Karin, Juugo, Jarin, and Senjutsu sail the ship in any direction.


	16. land of hell

**Chapter 16: **The mission to land of Hell

**By **Dragco

Naruto appears on the deck of the sailing ship. Juugo opens the mission scroll. "You are get to go the moon crystal from Aqua which is in the Land of Hell this scroll will self-destruct now!" reads Juugo. KABOOM! The scroll implodes. Naruto decides to meditate, as his team sails the ship. "It will take four days," Senjutsu states. Naruto appears in his mindscape. The crimson Dragon appears out of its famous Multi-colored fires to Naruto.

"I have a few things to give you," the Crimson dragon states. There are three puffs of smoke that erupt from the ground. The smokes clear to show a crimson colored urn, a starry scroll, and a mirror. "Open the urn first, please master?" Asks the Crimson Dragon. Naruto removes the urn's top, and rainbow colored fires flood Naruto. Naruto's small body adsorb the fires as they were never there. Naruto remains pure of heart. "Sweet!" Thinks the Crimson Dragon. "That scroll will show you the way to my twin Brother the cosmic dragon," She says.

That mirror will let you see anyone you can think of," She states. She vanishes, as Naruto awakens to his team docking the ship in the secret cave in the Land of Hell. The group leave the cave, and come to the village. Naruto pulls a large rainbow cherry lollipop from his lollipop pouch that Karin put in his book bag. He starts to lick it. "Must control myself around lollipops," Jarin states, "Naruto must have the lollipop. It will make the villagers think we are harmless." "**Cricket Summoning Jutsu**," Says a voice they all hear. A large swarm of crickets appear. The crickets start to chirp suspense movie music. "I like these bugs," Naruto says to himself. The crickets start to carry the largest lollipop to a lake. "LOLLIPOP!" Roars Juugo. As he chases the crickets towards the lake.

Karin, Jarin, and Senjutsu chases after Juugo towards the lake. Naruto comes to the Solace. Naruto approaches the village guard. "Where can I get passes for me and my friends?" Asks Naruto as he keeps licking his lollipop. "At the tower near the park, sweetie," She answers him. Naruto walks along the sidewalk. He comes to a large tower near Solace's park. Naruto enters the tower, and comes to the fourth floor. He approaches the Sectary. Yuma looks from her romance novel book, and she then looks over her desk to see the small child. She walks to the small child licking his lollipop, and kneels to his level, and asks, "How can I help, sweetie," Yuma asks. "I here to get five passes for me and my friends," Naruto answers were licking his lollipop.

"Karaka will she you, sweetie," Yuma says, "Just go in." She opens the door, and Naruto walks into the office. Yuma closes the door, and returns to reading her book. Karaka looks at who just came into her office, and sees a small child licking a lollipop standing in her office. "How can I help you sweet little boy," Karaka states. "Me and my friends would like to get passes to come and go to your Country, ma'am," Naruto answers. Karaka opens her top drawer of her desk, and pulls out five passes. "Here you go sweetie pie," Karaka states. Naruto takes the passes from her. "Thank you, ma'am," Naruto says, "Bye-bye!"

"Bye sweetie!" Karaka says. Naruto walks out the tower, and starts to listen for his team. "You idiot," Karin shouts at Juugo, "We forgot about our team leader and the passes." "All because you had to eat that large lollipop carried by those crickets," Jarin says. "Where is our team leader anyway," Senjutsu states. "You know those crickets could kick butt," Juugo states, "I never thought those crickets could be deadly warriors." They are pale at the thought of those butt-kicking crickets.

Juugo sees a small child licking a lollipop holding five passes. "I think that kid over there is our team leader," says Juugo pointing towards the kid. Karin, Jarin, and Senjutsu look at the small child Juugo is pointing at. They sweat-drop as they see the five passes in the kid's hand. "Here I got our passes," Naruto says to his team. Jarin, Juugo, Senjutsu, and Karin take their passes from Naruto's hand. They come to the park, and sit in the shade of a large blooming Sakura tree. The look at a map of the land of hell. "There's Aqua, Solace, and Teal," Senjutsu states.

"We will get jobs at any village in the Land of Hell" Karin states. The group leaves Solace, and come to Ra a fishing village. They come to the Inuyasha Inn. "How can I Help you, guys," Kari asks. Naruto puts his mouth on the top of his large lollipop, and starts to cutesiest suck on the lollipop. "Aw!" everyone says at the same time. "We need a room so if we go get some work then our little friend will be safe," Karin says. Kari gives Naruto the inn room keys. Karin, Juugo, Jarin, and Senjutsu go to get some work.

"Sweetie pie," Kari says, "The room number is 225." Naruto comes to inn room 225, and enters the room. (it's the same As the one in the mission to the Land of Heaven.) Naruto places his book bag next to the coffee table, and sits on the sofa. Naruto continues to suck on the top of his lollipop, and some drool trickles down the lollipop onto his shorts. Karin comes in the inn room at sunset, and sees Naruto with the half eaten lollipop and the trickles of drool. "He looks so cutesiest in the way a baby is," Karin says to herself. She turns the Living room TV on to Barney. "Naruto, I'm going to take a hot bath," Karin says. "Mmmmm!" Naruto says enjoying the lollipop. Karin laughs about Naruto and the way he was enjoying the lollipop.

Naruto hands the empty lollipop stick, and the stick disintegrators into nothingness. Jarin comes back into the room. He turns the TV to a rated r horror porn movie, and a naked female with a belly that seem to be growing rapidly then her belly explodes with a demon zombie child that started eating its own mother. Naruto dives under the sofa, and starts screaming and shaking. Crickets suddenly appear out of thin air wearing Police outfits, and start to chirp the theme song for cops. (Will he ever learn that Naruto is to young for those type of movies. HA! HA! HA! HA!)

Jarin suddenly feels like there is something that is going to kill him. HE turns around to see a fate worse than death Karin. "Is that a safe movie?" Karin asks. "…Yes…" He tries to lie till the same naked woman's rapid growing belly explodes with a demon child coming out of her gut. A man screams, and The Fourth Hokage and ever male in the entire world quivers at the sound of Jarin's screams. She quickly changes the movie to Bolt. Juugo and Senjutsu come back to the inn room with Naruto sitting on a pillow on the floor watching Bolt. They see Jarin laying down on the sofa.

Juugo picks up the remote. "Don't do it or Karin will go nuts!" Jarin says. Juugo changes it to a movie no one is allowed to see unless they are 13 or older. Karin grabs Juugo and Senjutsu by the arms. Juugo changes it back to Bolt, Juugo, Jarin, and Senjutsu are beaten to a bloody pulp. The group leaves to do work, as Naruto stands there. "Stay here," Karin says. Naruto sits on the sofa as he waits for his team to come back. The TV turns itself onto a movie that was the second Pokemon movie.

Naruto was watching the movie as shadowy figure that stands in the shadows. "Hmmm!" Naruto thinks. The shadowy figure disappears trying not to get noticed. "Soon I will be in the service of the Prince of Hyrule," says the figure.


	17. Hell book of all

**Chapter 17: **The Hell Book of All

**By **Dragco

Naruto's team comes to the empty lot, and they look for the owner to see if they are needed. Then they are captured by Demon Knights. Naruto Comes to the empty lot, and follows his bugs to the camp. He appears in the middle of the camp three Demon knights appear, and start to laugh. Naruto says, "**Demonic arts: Revenge of the Sky Dragon**." A red dragon with two mouths appears above Naruto, and blasts the knights into ashes. Three more demon knights walk out of their tents, and start to charge. Naruto says, "**Demonic arts: Wrath of the Sky Dragon**." Millions of millions of millions of lightning bolts rain down until the demon knights vaporizing them. Three more demon Knights start to charge at Naruto. "**Demonic arts: Judgment of the Sky Dragon**," Naruto says. The Sky Dragon appears holding a massive hammer. The dragon smacks the demons straight into hell itself.

The remaining six demon knights charge at Naruto. "**Demonic arts: Nuclear Sky Dragon Blast**." The sky dragon blasts the six demon knights with a radioactive beam that vaporizes the demons. A ghost appears to Naruto, and holds a large book in it hands. "I thank you boy for ridding this land of those demon knights," The ghost states, "I give you this book called **The Hell Book of All**." The ghost vanishes, as Naruto places the book in his book bag. Naruto comes to the tent where his team is being help prisoners. He enters the prison tent doing the storm of storms that choose now to appear with howling winds, Lightning bolts that flash every minute, roaring thunders, pea-sized hailstones start to fall every second, and heavy down pour of rain drops. He sees his team tied to each of the four posts of the tent. The Fire pit in the center of the tent flickers with the howling winds making the fire light glow bright and dim, and the shadows seem to grow larger and small with the fire pit. The smoke raises towards the tent's top, and around the ground. Naruto seems to be a shadow of the night.

Naruto notices his team is under a sleeping genjutsu. Naruto pulls out a knife that is a dagger. Naruto says, "Release!" Karin, Senjutsu, Juugo, and Jarin awaken to themselves strapped to wooden posts, a very deadly storm, and a small enemy with a dagger. The person turns his hands a little to the right, and the dagger seems to vanish into thin air. The person throws the dagger at the fire pit, and the spinning dagger draws some of the fire onto itself. The spinning fire disk travels along through the air, and it nicks the ropes with a small spark. The ropes explode into ash dusts. Naruto catches the dagger which dispels the fire to show Naruto. Naruto's team relaxes when they find out it was they team leader. The group return to the inn room. The storm ends with entire camp suddenly is consumed by the Uziashi, and the Uziashi return to Naruto's body. They give the keys back to Kari, and leave Ra. They come to the forest of the shadows. Kakashi enters the Fourth Hokage's office, and Minato says, "Naruto is slowly gaining Orchamura's trust." "How is Naruto doing?" Kakashi asks. "He's fine, but according to Naruto it seems Orchamura is insane," Minato states, "According to Kabuto Orchamura he is sending Naruto on this crazy missions to country that are unheard of." Kakashi leaves to train Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto and his team pass a crumbling old castle. Naruto, Karin, Juugo, Jarin, and Senjutsu enter a very old graveyard. Naruto sees an old dead tree with a mass of vines and mosses. A great horned owl watches the group from its branch. Mists roll in along the ground, and the ground seems to vanish from view. "Let's find another way through this forest," Naruto says feeling frighten to his team. The mists hides Naruto from Karin's, Jarin's, Juugo's, and Senjutsu's view. The sunsets with four fire stands light up as the night comes, and the full moon's light falls on the graveyard. "Be on guard," Naruto states. The ground starts to quake as fire and smoke erupt from the ground. The smoke clears to show a skeleton knight wearing rust armor with a moth eaten cape, carrying a rusty sword and rusty shield. The knight sheathes his sword and puts his shield on to his back. Naruto's team take a defensive stance around Naruto to fight the knight. The knight snaps his bone figures, and Smoke starts to erupt from five graves. Five small skeleton knights crawl out of each of the graves. (These are mass graves.) The fifty small skeleton knights walk to the Larger skeleton Knight. The smoke covers the ground with the mists. Karin, Jarin, Juugo, and Senjutsu become whiter than anything white seen before, and faint. "…" Naruto thinks. Naruto releases a medium swarm of Uziashi that start to guard his team. Naruto draws out his sword. "Tainlong, Dance!" Naruto states. Tainlong transforms into a whip chain sword.

"Tainlong, Bunko release!" Naruto states. Tainlong transforms into the Sky Dragon with its tail connected to the sword handle. The sky dragon encircles all the knights. "second bunko release!" Naruto states. The sky dragon's tail disconnects from the sword handle which Naruto still holds. The Knights all state, "Bring it you brat!" Naruto says, "**Celestial Dragon Sword Jutsu: Heaven Hell Twin Dragon Beams**." The Knights start to pray. Tainlong fires a beam of white and black at all the knights. The knights are all destroyed at the same time. Tainlong returns to being a normal sword. Naruto puts Tainlong into his body. The Knight appears to Naruto. "Thank you for breaking my curse, young one," the knight says. The knight summons three crystals. (These are the same three crystals that Link had to get to enter the temple of time.) Three crystals appear in the Knight's a hands. The three crystals fuse into Naruto's body. He summons Zelda's flute, and gives it to Naruto. "I give you this flute, Prince Zelda," The Knight says, "And all the knowledge of all of Hyrule." Naruto takes the flute, and a scroll appears to Naruto. "That scroll only appears only to the members of the royal family," The knight says, as he bows to Naruto. "I give you my services and the use of my armies," the knight states.

Then the knight and his whole kingdom appear into Naruto's mindscape. Naruto uses smelling salts to awaken his team. The Uziashi reenter Naruto's body. Naruto's team awaken from their fainting spell. They walk to a mountain valley, and they come to Titan. They come to the Gaia Inn which is built into a valley wall with twin waterfalls that seem to frame the inn. That flowed into an underground lake. They come to a woman that looks like Sakura, but older. Kasugai asks, "How can I help you guys?" "We need a room so our little friend here can be safe," Karin says. Kasugai gives Naruto the inn keys. Naruto goes to inn room 201A. Naruto's team goes out to get some work, and Naruto sits on the sofa. He pulls out his sketch book and pencil. Naruto starts to draw the Sky Dragon with all its sky glory. Karin comes back into the inn room. She turns on the movie marathon of all three Tinker Bell movies. Karin goes off to take a hot bath. Naruto sees a door that has a seal on. Naruto does hand signs, and says, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**." A clone of Naruto appears. Naruto pumps chakra into the seal, and the door opens. The shadow clone enters the old room, and the door closes. The real Naruto sits on the pillow to watch the Living TV.

Naruto places his glasses onto the coffee table, and he lays down on the sofa. Naruto fall asleep after the movies. Karin comes back to the living room, and covers their team leader with a baby blanket of many colors. Karin sneaks out of the inn room, and quietly shuts the door. Naruto appears in a large forest in his mindscape, and the King Knight and Queen Knight appear to Naruto. "Do you need our help?" they asks. The king and queen vanish back to their castle. Madera appears to Naruto in his mindscape. "You must unit your light and dark sides, Yin and Yang forms, or Good or Evil sides," Madera states. They appear in the same stadium that had both sides of the force in it. Madera appears in the stadium. The Father appears on the platform. "Young one you must first face my Daughter for she represents the light, Yang, and Good side of the force. You then must face my Son for he represents the Yin, Dark, and Evil sides of the force," the father states. The Daughter appears out of white light. She shouts, "You tried to Kill my Father!" Naruto does quick hand signs, "**Sleep Genjutsu**." The Daughter falls asleep. Her throne appears, and Naruto carries her to her throne. Naruto places the Daughter on her throne, and the Father thinks, "He places My Daughter on her throne without harming her."

Naruto walks back to the stadium, and the Son appears out of Black light. The Son crosses his arms, and laughs while he says, "You can't defeat me boy for I will use you for target practice." "Someone's full of himself today," The Father thinks. The Son takes one step towards Naruto. Naruto does hand signs, and says, "**Sleep Genjutsu**." The Son drops asleep onto the ground. The Son's throne appears, and he carries the Son to His throne. Naruto walks back to the stadium. The Father looks at the small child and his children. Naruto releases his genjutsu from the Daughter and the Son. They wake up at the same time. "Father this child cannot be trusted!" the Son and Daughter state at the same time. Hold your tongues both of you," The Father orders. "But Father!" They shout. "This child could of killed you both while you both were asleep!" the Father States. The Daughter and Son notice their were on their thrones.


	18. The Father's Judgement

**Chapter 18: **The Father's Judgment

**By **Dragco

"Child tell me your name," the father states. "Naruto Uzimaki," Naruto says. "He is strong, and put me on my throne," The Daughter and Son think at the same time. "I give you my services to you for showing me the kindness of heart," the Daughter and Son say to Naruto. The Daughter forms a floating jungle island with her temple palace in the middle as the Son forms a floating jungle island with his temple in the middle. The Father says, "I also give you my services." The father forms a floating Jungle island with his temple in the middle of it.

The Father's Daughter's, and Son's Floating Jungle Island form a triangle formation over the ocean. Naruto and Madera appear in the Father's Temple. The Father asks, "Naruto, may I see the curse mark?" Naruto walks up to the Father. The Father looks at the curse mark, and sees the three seals that have formed around the Curse mark. "The curse mark was taken over by this boy's will, soul, and spirit. I can give this child the powers of me, My daughter, and Son to give him the ability to split into his yang and yin forms, but will be of one mind, and the curse mark will be on them both," The Father thinks.

"I can give the ability to split into your Yang and Yin forms, but you will be of one mind. Your friend can watch the ritual," The father says. They appear in a large stone chamber of multicolored fires and multicolored lavas, and a stone platform in the middle of the chamber. "Naruto sit in the middle of the platform," the Father states. Naruto sits Indian style in the middle of the platform.

The Daughter and Son appear. "Are you sure this child can hand survival this ritual?" They ask their Father. "Yes!" The Father answers. The Daughter says, "I give the powers of Light, Yang, and Good to You, Naruto." The powers of the Daughter appears around Naruto. "I give you the powers of Yin, darkness, and evil," The Son says. The powers of the Son appears around Naruto. "Naruto I give you the powers of balance, Light and darkness, and Yin and Yang to you," The Father says. The powers of the Father appears around Naruto. "**Sealing Style: Triple Seal**," The Father, Son, and Daughter say.

A seal with the Father, Son, and Daughter in it appears with the other three seals that are around the curse mark. Madera puffs home as the Daughter and Son return to their temples. The Father and Naruto appear in the Father's Temple. He gives Naruto the knowledge of the Jedi and Sithlords. He gives Naruto the knowledge of how to build weapons, and Naruto awakens back to the real world.

Naruto sits on the sofa, and puts his glasses back on. Naruto pulls out a scroll, and starts to read. (This scroll is how to build light sabers the ones that the Sithlords and Jedis use.) The clone walks down the spiral staircase to an old stone door that has strange ancient writings on it. The clone opens the stone door, and enters the ancient chamber that is far below the Inn. He sees a massive dragon skeleton. The dragon Skeleton awakens to fight the shadow clone of Naruto. The zombie dragon skeleton roars at Naruto.

"**Heaven Bath of Light**," Naruto says. The dragon is bathed in a warm bath of heaven's light. The dragon says, "I am finally free of my curse. You can have this boy." The dragon skeleton disappears, and a scepter in an altar appears. The clone approaches the scepter, and pulls the scepter out of the altar. The scepter appears in Naruto's body. The clone dispels itself.

Naruto places the scroll back into his book bag, and takes out the Hyrulian royal scroll. He sees that the scroll shows the way to the Hyrulian temples of Hyrule. He places the Hyrulian royal scroll back into his book bag. Karin comes and says, "We will meet the others in the valley forest." They give Kasugai the keys. Naruto and Karin enter the forest, and meet up with Juugo, Jarin, and Senjutsu.

"I have found a short cut to aqua, and it is through the Demon Dark Forest," Senjutsu states. The group comes to the cave that leads to the Demon Dark Forest. Naruto and his team travel trough the cave to the forest. They come to a clearing of a lake that was hidden by large trees. The shadowy figure appears out of black fires. The figure disappears taking Naruto with him. "Good he's gone," Juugo states. "You idiots! He took our team leader!" Karin Screams at them all. "Let go find him," Juugo says.

Karin, Juugo, Jarin, and Senjutsu walk deeper into forest towards a large castle. The Shadowy figure places Naruto into his dungeon. Naruto sits Indian style on the bench in the dungeon cell, and starts to meditate. Karin, Juugo, Jarin, and Senjutsu come to the castle. They enter the castle, and come to the throne room where they see the shadowy figure sitting on a throne. The shadow figure says, "I will destroy you all!" Karin, Juugo, Jarin, and Senjutsu attack the figure, and end up defeating the shadowy figure. The figure implodes into dusts. Karin runs to the dungeon to find their team leader. Karin comes to Naruto standing there waiting for her. She picks Naruto up, and jumps out a window. The group quickly come to Aqua.

They come to Aqua's old temple, and only Naruto enters the temple. Naruto's team keep lookout for the temple's guards. Naruto comes to the spiral staircase that leads down into the temple's bottom. Naruto walks the spiral staircase to a large ancient seal. He walks on to the seal, and appears in a large temple that looks like a desert.

Five Demon wolves appear out of the sands. Naruto stands his grounds. Two demon wolves charge at Naruto. Naruto says, "**Demonic arts: Sky Dragon Surge**." A massive thunder bolt strikes the two charging wolves into smokes. Two more demon wolves charge at Naruto. Naruto says, "**Demonic arts: Sky dragon Bolts**." Twin Massive bolts strike the wolves into nothing but dusts. The final demon wolf charge at Naruto. "**Demonic arts: Surging Sky Dragon Bolts**," Naruto says. A massive bolt strikes to last demon wolf into vapors.

A massive sand demon wolf appears, and starts to attack Naruto. "**Yang Demonic arts: Heaven Crystal Arrows**," says Naruto. Hundreds of millions of heaven crystal arrows strike the sand wolf. "**Yin Demonic arts: Heaven Bolts**," Says Naruto. Massive heaven bolts strike the sand wolf. "**Yang Yin Demonic arts: Grand Heaven Blast**," Naruto says. A massive beam strikes the wolf from heaven. The sand wolf says, "I have found you worth above all else." The sand wolf dissolves into sands to reveal the Moon Crystal. Naruto takes the moon crystal, and places the moon crystal in his book bag.

Naruto and his team appear on their ship. They sail the ship back to the secret harbor of Orchamura's secret hideout. Naruto comes to Orchamura in his throne room. Naruto's team goes to relax, as Naruto shows the moon crystal to Orchamura. "The moon crystal is for you," Orchamura states. Naruto goes to his special cell, and enters his secret lab. Naruto places the Moon crystal on to the Moon Stand. The Moon crystal starts to flow some of its immeasurable power into the Alchemist stove oven. Naruto places the Hell Book of All next to the Heaven Book of All. The two books combine into the Celestial Book of All. Naruto opens the Celestial book of All to the Philosopher's stone, and he puts his notebook on to a book stand, and opens it to the philosopher's stone. He puts the mercury into the alchemist pot, and he puts the pot on the stove. Naruto pounds the lead statue into a powder, and puts the lead powder into the pot. Naruto pounds the gold into powder, and then puts the gold powder into the alchemist pot. Naruto leaves to meditate, and awaits his next mission from Orchamura. The liquid starts to gentle bubble as a warm flame appears keeping the alchemist pot warm, and a gentle smoke.


End file.
